


I Want You to be Mine

by Lady_magique04



Category: MLB - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Defeat, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Father and Son, Fluff, Friendship, Goals, Identity Reveal, Reunion, Reveal, Sick Character, Surprises, Suspense, Teen Pregnancy, ships, work buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_magique04/pseuds/Lady_magique04
Summary: Treating a small battle wound wasn’t supposed to turn into something bigger neither was it how Adrien imagined to leave his lady the week after without even a name for her.When Adrien returns to Paris with hopes of reconnecting with the people he left behind, he finds that things aren't the same as when he left them. Forgiveness might be hard to have, but there will always be an unbreakable link between him and his lady, even if he doesn’t know about it yet.At 24, Marinette has her life all lined up together with her son Hugo after 7 years from defeating hawkmoth and the night she last had seen her partner.Working her new position as head designer at the office facing Adrien’s had its perks in bringing them closer, but an old melody might just interject.Marinette is now left conflicted between three lovers, all whom are fighting for her. Lucky, right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chatnoir/ladybug, Djwifi - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Sabine Cheng, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Tom Dupain, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Alya Césaire, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ladrien - Relationship, Natalie/Gabriel, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 162





	1. Gabriel?

After 4 years of becoming Paris's superheroes, both heroes finally stood in front of their enemy, Hawkmoth. His grin was sinister. They finally got their hands on the lead that was going to get them to him.

"Well hello there. I've been expecting you for ages."

"Definitely looks like it." Chat raised his brow. "Says the person who sent minions around Paris to get him what he wants."

"Thankfully we have decided to finally face the coward in hiding since he probably won't come out anytime soon. We have lives to live you know?" Ladybug glared.

"Oh no you haven't. Look behind you." Chat slowly turned his head back to see the horrific sight of his lady being held captive by the peacock. There were two of them.

"Give me your Miraculous and nobody gets hurt." Hawkmoth declared wickedly.

"Don't listen to him Chat!" His lady shook her head as she pleaded for him not to listen.

Ladybug quickly but Mayura's hand and jabbed her hard in the chest. She bent down crying in pain. 

Chat knocked Hawkmoth's cane right out of the floor and towards the farthest corner from them. Hawkmoth glared intently at him and with no weapons came forward to attack chat.

"Give me that miraculous!" Hawkmoth gritted as he kept on firing fists while chat worked on avoiding them.

"Never. We didn't fight you for four years only for us to give them up right now." Chat panted as his moves were getting slower from his injured ankle. Avoiding the fists became much harder. One was very close to hit his face. He would never get the end of his father's questions if that happened.

He still had to model at age 18. His father agreed to let him go to university for business management under the condition of working for him till he turns 21 and he was not gonna risk that getting changed.

"LB I would appreciate some help please."

Ladybugs legs circled Hawkmoths waist from behind as her first arm balanced itself on his shoulder and the second reached out towards his miraculous.

Ladybug quickly grabbed the brooch from hawkmoth's chest making him de transform immediately. The purple light uncovered him from top to bottom. As soon as the mask was gone, there in ladybugs hand stood Gabriel Agreste.

If Marinette didn't know any better she would have probably squealed and let go of him. He was Gabriel Agreste! Her fashion idol number one and the person she was supposed to intern under his company and have him pay her education coming summer as soon as she was out of high school.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a blade came grazing through her suit and into her smooth skin of her left arm which still was over his shoulder. Mayura held the blade glaring at her.

She hissed at the pain, her arms immediately let go as she fell onto her back and crawled away.

Her partner bent down in shock. He supported her weight to stand up without even looking at her. His eyes were keenly glued onto their enemy's face.

"Mayura give me your Miraculous." Gabriel demanded. She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. "Natalie give me it!"

Chat's eyes widened at the name. Natalie. Mayura stepped forward, dropped the blade, retransformed and gave Gabriel the brooch. He smiled sadly at Natalie, Both heroes were still prepared for any wrong moves or tricks that might happen. Gabriel extended the hand where the brooch lay towards Ladybug. She grabbed it as fast as she could.

"I give up. You can have them. Good job kids. You were always better than all of my plans."

The final fight was hard and tiring, but it was all worth it, because now, Paris will finally stay safe.

Chat Noir was shocked, shaking as he looked at the man in front of him, his Father, or he thought. Ladybug did not seem to notice as she was still shocked herself.

Suddenly she burst out "WHY? The famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste happens to be the villain we've been fighting nonstop for three years?"

Hawkmoth, now Gabriel looked shamelessly at the ground "You don't get it, I'm not bad. The moth miraculous wasn't supposed to ever be used for evil purposes" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I had no choice, a few years ago my wife was the holder of the peacock miraculous, she was badly harmed, we had a son, Adrien, he never got to live a normal life and I understand that. He still thinks his mom disappeared."

"I do admit that I was a distant, cold father even when I knew that Adrien needed someone at that time, but then I discovered that if I combine both your miraculous, I can make a wish."

At this point all ladybug saw was Adrien's disappointed face flashing before her eyes. Memories of when his father never came to their career day, fashion contests or even let him go out with his friends.

"Is that true LB. Can he bring back his wife from the dead?" Chat whispered shakily, no one noticed, but his voice held hope.

"No, he can't." She spoke firmly.

"You terrorized Paris for one person? To make that wish, there will be consequences. You can get your wife back, but something of equal value will replace it, your son would be my best guess."

"Did you want that risk? If Emilie came back then both of you would still have a broken life without your son. There is no way around it." She rose her brow questioning.

Gabriel nodded at her and sighed "I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I was so selfish. I saw my wife's vision in every corner. I was blinded by the chance of finally having a happy family."

"I think we need a moment to decide what to do with you, Chat, can we have a quick word please?"

Chat Noir still stood staring at the coffin where his mother lay peacefully at the end of a long bridge surrounded by plants.

She looked like she was going to wake up any minute now and hug him like she used to do. How can he live in a home where he never knew his mother was within reach every night?

Ladybug broke him out of his stance "Are you coming Chat?" Ladybug waved her hands in front of his eyes "Chat are you okay? Chat Noir?"

"huh, yeah I'm fine. What will we be doing with him?" Since ladybug was the guardian now, she technically was the one to decide his wrath.

"I don't know, he told us the truth. I think he is guilty enough to never think about using a miraculous again. Let us keep it between us, Adrien needs a parental figure." Chat smiled at his Lady. She forgot everything she went through for the past four years for him to have a normal life.

"How about take his miraculous with us and then leave him? He won't be able to turn into evil again." Suggested Chat. He wanted to be angry at his father so bad, but at the same time he didn't have anyone in his life except for him.

Ladybug seemed to agree along. "I think that should be enough punishment for now. Let's go tell him."

Ladybug got back into her serious stance in front of him. "Mr. Gabriel, we have decided to let you free. You wanted to help Adrien and make him happy again, but of course this is not the way to do it. We will take your miraculous and leave like it never happened." She went closer to his ear and whispered something Chat could not hear.

"A suggestion from me to you is to start a new life. I know it might be hard to get over Emilie's death, but now you know that there is no way back. You still have your son and time on your side. Make use of them and you'll have everything you need."

Natalie apologized to both, looking down ashamed and then sat down beside Gabriel on the lair ground. 

Ladybug cradled her arm out the shattered circular window where they had entered. Chat took one last glance at the pair on the ground and then followed his lady out that doomed place.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is back, 7 years have passed, will him being back be what he imagined?

After returning the Peacock and Moth miraculous to the miracle box at the bakery, Marinette transformed back to meet up with her partner back on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Isn't Paris beautiful tonight chaton? It looks even more peaceful now that the threat is gone." She said, smiling.

Her partner would have probably said some cringe worth joke by now, but a minute passed, he did not speak a word.

She turned towards him and noticed his green forest eyes covered by a mist of tears, shining under the moon light.

Normally after an Akuma fight they would stay together talking until their miraculous beeped, but today something seemed wrong about him. They had just defeated hawkmoth, he was supposed to be happy.

"What's wrong kitty? Something on your mind?" she asked concern laced in her soft, caring voice.

"N-nothing. I'm just happy we finally got rid of the threat forever."

"Me t-too chat." Ladybug hissed.

Chat widened his eyes when he say her right hand cradle her left where a visible gash lay bleeding.

"Ladybug! You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me?" He was quick on her side checking the cut out with gentle hands.

"It's nothing really. I put a bandaid on top of it, but it looks like it fell off on the way. I will tape a new one down as soon as I go back home." She tried to assure him.

"My lady if you stay like this, you're going to end up passing out from blood loss, it's not safe for you." He said softly.

She shied away, and reached up to cradle her upper arm.

Her suit seemed was still ripped at that area exposing the wound to the night air.

He watched her carefully and then slowly reached over and held her arm, as he intended to inspect the spot where she covered.

"Does it hurt? Do you think you need any stitches?" He asked, the tip of his fingertips brushed around the area.

"Yes, it hurts, but only if I move it too much or fast." she said, and pulled away.

"I don't think it'll need stitches...I couldn't really tell since I didn't actually detransform." She admitted.

He sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Iets go. I'll take you to the hospital." He offered, immediately reaching out to carry her.

"No! I can walk for beginners and secondly it's not that big of a deal for a hospital. I'll have to de transform if we go to a hospital, how I'm gonna explain it then? I'll patch it up later."

Chat stubbornly nodded. "Fine! No hospital, but only under one condition."

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"You allow me to take you somewhere and patch it up myself."

Ladybug wanted to protest, but her mouth closed quickly. She couldn't argue with him. He was right and she had no argument to retort that. She agreed.

Chat smiled as he carried her all the way to bourgeois hotel. She crossed her arms glaring at him. "I could go myself you know. How do you think I got to the tower?"

"I know you can my lady, but I'm not risking your health even if it was a small cut."

With the speed chat went, they were at the hotel rooftop before they can blink an eye. He set her down on one of the spa chairs near the roof pool.

"Stay here until I get the keys and then I'll come back to get you."

It was only a moment chat left her to admire the big pool on the rooftop till he came to get her with the room card in his hand.

He carried her all the way to the room and onto the bed.

"Now how am I going to do this? I'm sure I heard plagg talk about our suits having magical zippers on them. I think you have to press a button on your yo-yo for it to appear."

Ladybug was confused, but pulled out her yo-yo anyway. Indeed there was a zipper option listed in there. A light formed down her back, when she looked back, a golden zipper was added to the back of her suit.

"I'll leave you to get situated, I promise I won't look." Chat stood with his back to her against the window. The moon highlighted his blond hair making it glow bright.

A knock sounded on the door. Ladybug nervously looked up at Chat, but his eyes were assuring. "I sent out a request for some healing ointment and gauze for your arm."

He left her to go open the door. "Thankyou" she heard chat close the door and place a tray of things on the dresser.

"Who knew this was possible?" Ladybug laughed. She reached out behind her back to pull the zipper down, but she wouldn't reach.

She bit her lip nervously. How was she gonna ask him. "U-Um Chat." She stuttered.

"Hmm?" Chat hummed. "I can't-can't reach the zipper. Can you uhh." Chat seemed to understand the question. He turned towards her slowly. His cheeks were blushing.

"S-sure." Ladybug turned the other way, giving her back to chat. He approached her slowly and sat on the edge nervously.

Chat reached up and carefully began to pull the zipper down. His fingers trailed down his back.

Ladybug knew the touch was completely free from any bad intentions, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating frantically.

She took over as soon as the zipper was down. She slowly brought her hand out of the sleeve.

Chat furrowed his brows as soon as he saw the wound.

"You're seriously hurt. It looks deep. Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?"

Ladybug groaned as she looked at him. "Chat we talked about this. I agreed coming here like you asked now don't make me regret it."

"Well you're lucky my lady that I have amazing wound stitching skills. I used them on myself."

He handed her a white pill off the tray with a cup of water to take. "Take this. It's a pain killer to help you."

The yellow ointment hurt as he cleaned her wound with it. She grit her lips to stop her from making any words, but Chat was right. His hand was light and caring when he did the stitches. They didn't hurt as much.

She wondered how many times he had used these on himself.

His breath was warm on her collarbone as he neared her arm. She held the suit close to cover her chest with her right arm. She was surprised when she said that he was done.

Chat was on the verge of tears any time now. His lady has gotten just because of him. His father and assistant where their enemies and he found his mother's coffin under the lair. Was it possible to get any worse?

"Chat, I know there is something obviously bothering you. Can you tell me what it is?"

Chat turned to her trying hard to hold in his tears, but it did not seem to work, he finally let it all out.

Streams went down his cheeks. Ladybug opened her arms inviting him in and he just fell into them like a broken child. She quietly sat rubbing circles on his back, her fingers playing with his hair.

The last time he felt this comfortable was when his mom hugged him as a child. 10 minutes passed and his sobs were soon turned into short hiccups.

"What's wrong chat you know you can tell me anything right??"

Chat noir pulled away slightly and looked at her pretty face, it had a nice small comforting smile. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

He neared her slowly, pulling her closer into his space, his hands stayed on her waist.

Ladybug did not know what to do, did she want this? She always had her heart on reserve for Adrien, but it was yearning to be loved, to be met with the same fire she had felt for 3 years.

Chat had grew in the past 3 years of their partnership. He had matured quite lovely. His body hit puberty nicely until he was a whole head taller than her.

Maybe it was time to give Chat a chance. She leaned in, mirroring Chat's request, surprising them both.

Both of their lips finally hit jackpot. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry while his were talked from his tears but were demanding yet gentle.

At first they had decided to take it slow, exploring around each other. New discoveries were being explored as they went on. Eventually he had licked her lips asking for entrance. By now ladybug was so addicted she didn't think twice before granting it to him.

They moved more and more in sync, control was lost a long time ago. Chat pulled her up closer if that was any possible while ladybug wrapped her legs around his waist, playing with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, causing him to purr loudly.

He pushed her to support both of they're weights against the wall. Her moans drove him insane and sent chills down his body and to an area he couldn't keep in no more.

One thing led to another and soon enough they were both laying beside each other, cuddling. Who knew their magical suits had zippers that actually worked?

Chat's purrs lulled her to sleep. Ladybug never felt that happy, maybe he was really her happily ever after. She had never felt that happy before. She kept rejecting him in the past, but what she had just experienced was all the love he had saved thrusted into her at once.  
——————-

The next week went slow for Adrien. The community hosted a funeral for Emily who's case was finally closed. All of his friends showed up to support him.

His father had surprised him with tickets to go and start a new life in London, England. He had left without saying goodbye or a word to anyone.

Even though ladybug finally returned his feelings, he wanted to try and get in good relations with his father. His mind kept on replaying his touch on his heated body.

London is where he had spent his life for the next 6 years. It was hard to leave everyone behind. He graduated university there and his father spent every spare minute with him, trying to make up for all the years he missed.

Gabriel broke any sort of modelling gigs or extra curricular activities Adrien didn't want. Giving him freedom to go live a normal life.

Sometimes it was hard to pretend that you did not know that your father was a past supervillain you had brought down, or that you saw your mom in a coffin in the basement of your very "safe" home.

Once his father got over the loss of Emilie thanks to the therapist he had agreed to go to for him, he married Natalie.

unsurprisingly she left everything back in Paris to be with them. He had known for a long time of her feelings towards his father who chose to finally acknowledge them back.

He later knew that she was Mayura. It was not hard really; all he did was put two and two together, Of course the loyal assistant would make a loyal villain helper.

Never the less Adrien was really happy for them, he had always loved Natalie like his own mother. She wasn't in one of her business suits, a bun and work strict attitude anymore. She was the closest thing he had to a real mother.

Years had passed and he could not help but still think of his princess and his lady.

————  
As for Marinette, things took quite the opposite direction of what she had ever imagined. The morning after, she woke up bright and cheerful but to frown at the empty hotel bed and a small note on the bed side table.

___________  
I'm Sorry

-CN  
___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying the story, please leave me your opinions!!


	3. Positive

Could you ever hate an image of yourself so much you'd wish for it to die in a hole?

Marinette was apparently facing that right now as she glared at herself through her tears at the mirror. Disgusted with the girl looking back.

She looked down at her trembling hands. Specifically at the item that sat peeking up at her. The positive pregnancy test.

Three other tests lay scattered around her on the ground. All three mirroring the one she had in her palm.

It could have been defective, that's what she thought when she saw the first one. It was impossible however after taking three more.

The word afraid was an understatement to what she felt right in that moment. Time had slopped around her.

She had spent her whole morning and night thinking of what was going to happen. she was mostly afraid of the judgment and possible danger that came her way if others had found out.

What would Alya think of her? Would she be disgusted?

Would Chloe expose her?

Even worse. Lila would never leave her alone if she ever finds out.

How was she that careless? She should have known. How dare he do such a thing to her and leave? They had learnt the safety method a in health class, why couldn't two proper teenagers be responsible?

It has been a month since that night. That damnful night. She started looking for him the morning she found that note on the bedside table. No avail. He had disappeared into thin air leaving back consequences he has yet to know.

He left freely while she..

One stupid mistake...

A mistake she could have easily prevented if she hadn't gave in.

She flicked the test onto the farthest wall from her to join the rest of them and then broke down completely disgusted.

Stupid.

Careless.

Dumb.

She kept on banging the counter hard until her fists turned red. Tikki quickly wiped her chosen's tears away.

"Don't worry, Marinette. Everything will be okay." She said, she smiled at her sore fully. She had always trusted Tikki. From the moment she opened that miraculous box she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to in that moment.

She was the one who suggested she's do a test. She was feeling sore and drowsy all the time. Tikki had however gotten the idea as soon as her holder threw up every morning for the whole week.

"I will make your showing process slower, nobody will notice while you're in the ladybug suit. You'll be able to hide it till you reach the sixth month with how small you are."

Marinette thought she was absolutely nuts, but the test in front of her proved otherwise. "Get in the shower and clean yourself up before school."

Tikki gave Marinette a supportive cheek hug and fazed out of the bathroom. Marinette used that shower time to slide down the wall and onto the ground under the running water while she cried.

She cradled her nonexistent yet stomach. Underneath her hand was a small live growing into her.

She quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed and ran down the stairs. She could not look at her parents eyes right now without bursting how story she was.

She quickly grabbed a croissant and ran out towards the school, her parents called out to her, but their voices were shut by the door slamming.

She didn't stop till she made it inside the school. The cool winding hitting her warm face. It felt so good for a moment. She smiled.

In the distance she could see herself approaching her two friends who waved at her.

"Hey guys." She tried to cheer her voice as much as could to not raise any suspicions.

"Hey Marinette. We were literally just wondering where you were."

"Still no news about Adrien?" Alya and Nino looked at each other nervously, they had a constant conversation going on in their eyes. Finally, Nino looked up at Marinette sadly.

"He's not coming back dude. He messaged me saying he moved to London with his father." Alya placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry girl." Marinette did not have a right to even be angry. Adrien definitely wouldn't want her now. She was a teenager, and a pregnant one at that.

"It's fine Alya. There was no hope in him even seeing me as anything more than a friend anyway. We are graduating this year. We would have eventually lost touch." She was the one to choose and she chose the wrong one that night.

Their story used to be a love triangle. Marinette loved Adrien while Chat loved her. The moment she chose the one who supposedly loved her, everything changed. Both men in her life disappeared. she would have not treated Adrien as a re-bound anyway, but she wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"I don't know how I am supposed to feel about my best friend suddenly leaving without any explanations or at least a good bye."

Marinette could see the betrayal on Nino's face as Alya comforted him. She was the only one other then Chat that knew the real reason behind his sudden leave. It was good that Gabriel had decided to take her threat to heart. They would be incomplete without him, but he would finally get what he always deserved and for that she shall not complain or blame him.

The trio headed straight to class as soon as the bell rung. Marinette's mind was complete blank the whole day, thinking about what lied amongst her.

——————

The first Three months passed with no problems. She had some weight on her but nothing yet she couldn't hide with a few fashion tricks and illusions.

Marinette always provided Tikki with extra cookies when she could, thanking her for all the nice work.

"Hey Juleka this is the lunch you asked for." all five girls who were spending their lunch break under their front canopy looked up to see a handsome young man approach them. "Thankyou Luka. I can't believe I forgot my lunch at home." 

"We need to go for a moment. It won't be too long. Marinette why don't you keep Luka company for a few?" Alya quickly giggled grabbing the other girls and dragging them off inside the school. Marinette quickly turned red. Those girls were gonna be so dead when she sees them. Next to herLuka seemed completely clueless and at peace, looking at her with a small smile. 

Across the courtyard Alya and the others were spying of their friends. "I can't hear what they are saying. Come on." Alix complained. 

"Luka doesn't stop talking about Marinette. I ship them at heart. They would make the greatest couple." Juleka gushed. She loved seeing her brother happy and she knew Marinette was the best person for her brother.

\----

Marinette and Luka had been talking about new albums and songs for the past thirty minutes. They had so many things in common. She was starting to sweat and turn pink from all the heat around her.

"You look hot there. Why don't you take off that sweater? The weather is great today." Luka had suggested. Oh boy she would love to, but she wouldn't risk revealing what was underneath. 

"Oh I am very comfortable in it. I have had the chills lately." she pretended to pull the sweater closer. Luka frowned but nodded. "I hope you feel better soon."

"So..I have been working on a new song lately, but I haven't been getting the inspiration to finish it for a while" Luka started a new topic. 

"ooh its been a long time since I have heard one of your songs. Do you want to play it for me and then maybe I can help?"

"I don't have my guitar right now. Are you free to meet up after school?" on instinct Marinette saw four heads peer up at them from the corner. 

"Yes for sure. I'll be waiting for you" Luka left as soon as the lunch bell broke, signaling everyone back to their class. Marinette didn't wait for the girls to get out of their hiding pot, she immediately went to class playfully glaring at every giggling girl who came in passed her.

\------------

It was five oclock when Marinette was completely done and over her homework. Luka was coming in a few and she was yet to get dressed sitting only in her tanktop since her parents were too busy in the bakery. 

She stood up stretching and then pulling her hoodie over her head. She was a second too late to notice a blue haired guy who had just entered her room.

"Hey Marinette. Your parents told me to come right up so I hope you don-" He ended it off with a shocked breath.

"H-hey Luka" Marinette was right in the middle of putting her sweater on that she did not see Luka approaching. She quickly tugged the sweater down the rest of the way panicking. She hoped he hadn't seen her.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the area that was exposed seconds ago. 

"N-nothing." Marinette stuttered out hoping he would not take it further.

"You're pregnant?!" Lukas face was shocked.

"Shh quiet down, my parents will hear." Marinette worriedly looked towards her trap door.

"You haven't told them yet?" Luka asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"N-no" Marinette stuttered. "I'm guessing not even your friends yet? Juleka never mentioned it."

"Look. I know I told you that I was coming here only to have your opinion on my new song, but I also had something else I wanted to do."

"We haven't exactly been on any dates, but."   
Luka took a deep breath in, he took both her hands into his and kissed them. The gesture brought many memories back to Marinette.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I have been attracted to you since the moment I've met you. You're as clear and sincere as a music note. The only music that has been playing in my mind ever since, melody." He looked down at her baby bump and then back up at her eyes.

"This baby needs a father and I promise I shall love and protect this child even if it's not mine."

Marinette was stunned by what he had just dropped at her. "B-but that's not fair to you Luka. Why would you want to waste your time on someone who can drag you down when you can have someone better than me?" She tried to shake her head and argue strongly.

"Do not dare say that about yourself Marinette," Luka glared at her sharply. The look brought shivers down her spine. "I wouldn't have ever asked you out if I thought like that. The only thing that's not fair is that this child won't get to have a father. Do you really want that Marinette?"

"But what about your mom, Juleka, your age?" 

"What about all these things? My mom and sister just want to see me happy and they know that my happiness comes from you. You think I didn't notice Jeleka trying to hook us up or your friends hiding and peeking out at us every once and a while when we were talking?" She was glad that he noticed as well.

"I did and I don't blame them. I can see an 'us' in the future. So what do you say? I am of legal age. I can leave right now for you to think about what I said. I will be looking out for your ans-"

I would like that. I will think about it. Maybe. This is what Marinette wanted to say instead 

"YES" Marinette blurted out. She sat shocked at herself for a moment. 

"Yes?" Luka asked with a brow raised and excitement etching to take over his face. "Yes I would like to start over Luka. We can see how things work out in the end." Luka hugged her with no tomorrow. He guided her to the chase in the middle of the room then sat in front of her. 

"I wrote you this song I hope you like it." She did. Her hand was kept above her heart at all times as he sang describing her in every aspect. Her eyes closed as she listened attentively to the soothing melody coming out of his guitar. Suddenly they were back to the moment when they first met. 

When the song ended, the duo spent two hours just talking and laughing. It made Marinette forget her whole problems. Sadly, Luka had to leave.

"Please don't tell anyone about the baby yet." Marinette begged. Luka hugged her assuring. "I would never do that to you. You can tell them yourself whenever you are ready."

"I will see you soon Melody." He left on his bike as she waved at him. 

When she went back to her room, Tikki was perched up on her desk with a knowing smile. "So what happened there?"

"I really don't know Tikki. One moment I was hesitant and the other was as if someone else had someone speaking through me." Her kwami sat listening to her attentively. "You deserve to be loved Marinette and Luka is the best person for it."

"Do you think I was too fast in accepting? Last time I gave in had life changing consequences."

Why hadn't she noticed Luka before? When she gave up on Adrien she had immediately used Chat Noir as a re-bound. If they were still together she would have felt bad, but it seemed that was far from what she felt. 

She had accepted Chat Noir in a moment of weakness, but was it wrong that she had chosen Luka in a moment as well?

"Luka has a pure heart.I saw the admiration through his eyes." Her friends had all been up for this. Luka was even going as far as taking in her child as his own. She deserved happiness and if this was her chance, she was gonna take it.


	4. Lila Drama

Marinette couldn't do it anymore. It was very hot in the school hallway due to the air conditioning being damaged. She was wearing a thick ass sweater.

Alya looked at her with a questioning look.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

Marinette gulped and nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yes Alya. It's the third time you've asked." She said with a quiet breathy laugh.

Alya just looked at her, and shook her head.

"You've been acting so weird today. Why don't you take off that sweater?"

"I have the chills today." Marinette quickly interjected. Truth was, her skin tight clothes were showing exactly what she was hiding. Sweaters were the only solution.

"You've been wearing hoodies for the whole month Marinette. If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding something from me."

"Heh, W-what would I even hide from you alya? It's just a new clothing style I'm trying to follow." Had Alya figured her out? No that was impossible.

"Whatever you say girly."

Marinette sighed and blinked a few times.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Marinette!" Lilas sick voice called out to me. Marinette cursed her luck quietly.

"Hey Lila." Marinette replied, clearly annoyed.

"I seem to have misplaced my necklace. Someone told me they saw you take it."

"Lila go take your bullshit somewhere else. My friend is not a thief." Alya glared at her.

"I'm not saying she did it on purpose, it might of been by mistake. Can I just check your backpack?"

Marinette glared at her. "Nope."

"Come on Marinette, why are you scared if you didn't take it?" Lila reached out to open the backpack but Marinette quickly turned away.

Lila used this moment to pretend she tripped. Her fake crocodile tears came down. People came to surround them and watch the scene.

"Ugh Lila, at least don't ruin the only thing that's keeping you sane. Your makeup." Lila quickly jumped up at Marinette with a scowl, completely pushing her into the wall.

Marinette cried out as her stomach came in contact with the wall first.

"Marinette!" Luka's voice rung out from a distance. Marinette couldn't focus. Her eyes were wide like saucers as she placed her hand right on her abdomen. Almost pleading for her little angel to stay safe. Stay with her.

"Call an ambulance!"

"My b-baby." Marinette looked up at Luka who was still supporting all of her weight and glaring at Lila. Alya who was holding her hand quickly flinched away. "Baby? What baby?"

Luka chose to save her that moment by carrying her up with him.

Lila was acting worriedly but everyone could've seen her hidden smirk. "It was self defence." Lila interjected, but she was quickly pulled away by the principal and followed by Chloe behind who looked at her sorrowly.

Luka looked down at her wide eyed mirroring her exact expression.

She felt him position his arms better to support her and bring her closer. He grunted as he got up keeping balance of both of their weights.

"Stay with me Marinette." His voice rang. He walked past everyone gathered and down the stairs to meet the ambulance outside. She knew nobody understood why she got such a reaction. They didn't know she was pregnant.

Her face was tucked into his shirt breathing his peaceful smell, something she shall never experience. Her other arm layer still on her sweater. "Breathe Marinette, you'll be fine."

She felt something wet on her face. Something warm. It was lukas tears streaming down along with hers. Suddenly she felt very light. The bright pathway growing more distant as spots clouded her vision.

She wanted to giggle at the irony. Spots. Chat Noir would be so proud of her. Suddenly she welt an even bigger pain than before. An emotional one. She was not ready to lose her child. The only thing she had left from him. She did not go through all of these months for nothing.

"Please breathe Marinette!" Lukas voice boomed right back at her. She wanted to assure him, to say anything, but her mouth seemed to stay shut.

Her hand reached out to his cheek, but was back at her side in an instant as her vision went blank. The last thing she heard was Luka and some others calling her name out desperately.  
——————  
Beep beep beep

Could anyone shut that annoying sound.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I should have been there earlier to save her."

"It's all my fault."

"Shh, I think she is waking up."

"Marinette" a voice called out bringing her closer to a small light that seemed at the end of the everlasting black tunnel she was floating in.

Her eyes hurt when they met the light. "Oh thank god. Tom go call a doctor. She's waking up."

"Maman" her voice was raspy as she called out. "Where am I? What Happened?" she asked. Marinette tried to sit u straighter but was gently stopped by her mother's hand.

"You are at the hospital honey. Lila had pushed you really hard it seems. If Luka hadn't been around there might have been consequences." On que, Luka stepped closer into her view. He looked misrable. 

a female doctor knocked and entered the room smiling while she held a checkboard. "Hello Ms. Dupain Cheng. I am Dr. Gracie; I will be your doctor throughout this whole experience. Are you ready to check up on your baby?"

Marinette nodded eagerly. "I will apply a gel onto your belly. It might be cold so don't be alarmed." The doctor warned.

Dr. Gracie gently applied the cold gel on the lower part of her belly. Marinette squirmed at the feeling of it. Luka sat beside her awkwardly up until Marinette noticed. She extended her hand for him to hold on to. He did.

"Thankfully the baby wasn't affected at all. It seems like you share a very strong bond." she smiled. She silently thanked Tikki, knowing that she obviously had a hand in saving her baby.

"The baby is developing very well. Everything looks normal to me. It seems I can even reveal the gender if you'd like?"

Marinette was very excited by this point. she looked at Luka who was looking at the screen in awe and adoration. "Yes please."

The doctor looked at the screen and then back at her smiling. "Congratulations Marinette, you are having a boy."

As soon as these words were out Marinette's exe stopped. She was having a boy. A cute little man. Her eyes were glued to the tiny being floating on the screen.

A magical sound began to pound throughout the walls. It was her little babys heartbeat. The most precious thing she's heard.

"So, how long till I'm due?" Marinette asked. Dr. Gracie quickly looked at the calculations on her screen.

"This baby is due in the end of February. I will be giving you the ultrasound pictures in a moment. We will need to schedule an appointment for each month. You can do that in the front desk on your way out. I will leave you be now." Marinette sat up and accepted a paper towel to wipe the gel off.

The doctor bid the family farewell leaving Marinette with the family. She suddenly remembered how her pregnancy news had just hit her parents.

Marinette fidgeted with her fingers as she avoided her parents gaze. How was she gonna explain something she avoided for months?

"I'm sorry I wanted to t-tell y-" she started, but was quickly cut out. "We knew."

"I was afraid of your reactions and- WAIT you knew?! How? When?"

"A mother always knows, Marinette. You can't fool us with an oversized sweater in the middle of April or how your jeans don't fit anymore. We were waiting for you to tell us yourself, but we must say we are disappointed you waited that long."

"Had you even had any ultrasounds? Proper medical appointments?"

Marinette shamefully declined. Her parents sighed and nodded.

"We will leave this conversation till you rest better, but it will not be forgotten." Her parents decided to give room to Luka who spent the whole time worried in the corner.

As soon as they left the room, Luka was at her bedside in an instant.

"I'm sorry" Luke sniffled.

"I couldn't protect you." Luka's tears kept streaming. "Mom wanted me to give something to Juleka, I wanted to come say hi to you on the way back, but you were already in trouble."

"What happened to Lila?" Her breath hitched at the name. Luka glared into the wall before quickly assuring her. "They are making sure to get her expelled. Her mother even came to apologize. She said she was sending Lila off to live with her grandma back in Switzerland."

"I didn't think she would get that big of a punishment." Marinette was shocked. "Oh it was going to pass by like the rest of her lies if it wasn't for Chloe."

"Chloé?!"

"You might not believe it, but she had apparently caught the whole scene, called her father and made sure to take care of the problem herself."

"She won't be near you anytime soon. I will be there to protect you and our future child." His hand intersected with hers on the top of the blankets were her abdomen was covered. The way he referred to her son as his brought butterflies to her stomach.

She was now officially done with one of her problems.  
_______

Alya, the second problem.

"You didn't even tell me? I thought we were supposed to trust each other with everything."

"But I did! I couldn't tell you! I was dying just thinking of peoples thoughts every millimeter my belly grew."

"I would never be mad at you. I get to be an auntie now! Even if it's a few years earlier than we always planned together." Both girls giggled.

"So.. how is luka coping knowing he'll be a father in a few months?"

Marinette gulped visibly at that. "Well I'm about that. He's not the father."

"What?"

"We both talked about it. He was the first to find out actually. He asked to be his girlfriend the very same day and promised to treat us both right. I don't really wanna talk about what happened."

Thankfully Alya let her be. Both girls gushed out at baby clothes and things for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. In on the Secret

Ladybug swung across Paris through the whole night. The Notre Dame, Eiffel Tower, Andre's Ice cream, The roof top he once took her to and every place that brought her memories. For the hundredth night, there still was no sight of the guy that took her heart with him. 

Ladybug swung in through her open trapdoor defeatedly, falling onto her knees on her bed as her transformation gave out. Pink light engulfed her. As the light passed below her abdomen, it revealed her bump that her suit completely hid. No one would know, but her. The secret was safe. She could finally let it all out, she could pretend that she wasn't the heroin nursing her broken heart. People kept cheering her on every night she went out to search. They never knew the real reason she went out. Ladybug tried to keep it together in front of any reporter or person who asked her about her partner. 

"I don't know" was the only thing she always answered with.

She bent into herself and cradled herself in her arms. She felt Tikki's small hand drying her tears. Aa moment of silence passed until she heard something drop below her. She gasped and made quick contact with her kwami. Marinette went towards her ladder and descended down to the floor. She was met with the blue eyes of her boyfriend, looking at her with equal surprise.

"Well, I was wondering where you were all this time. Now I think I have my answer."

No, oh no. She raised her head to find Luka sitting on her rolling chair holding his guitar.

Her lips parted to say something. To explain. Marinette could only whimper in response.

"I had a feeling there was something you were hiding, Marinette. Now I think I know what it is."

"Luka I-" She finally was able to get these words out passed her lips.

He said nothing else, just stood, placed his guitar against her desk and to her surprise, he parted his arms. Welcoming her into them to hold her. They looked so welcoming. She inhaled sharply and barely stood from the floor, and when she ran into his arms. It was more like she was a toddler still learning how to walk with her wobbly legs. He went forward to catch her into his hold. wrapped them around her, raising one hand to cup the back of her head, holding her to his chest as he played with her hair. 

She could only sob into his chest. She had been yearning for this hug since the day he left. He pressed his lips to her head and kissed her comfortably, then set his chin on top of her head. "I will be by your side whenever you need me." and he tightened his hold on her. 

They stayed in each others hands for what seemed like forever. Luka was not bothered by it at all. He gave her all the time she needed. Finally, when Marinette's legs grew tired, Luka supported her weight to the chaise. She laid on her side while Luka hugged her body close to hers. His head on top of hers.

"Luka I"

"Take all the time you need Marinette. We are not in a hurry." he soothed her with his words. Marinette chose to continue on anyway. I was unfair to him. 

"I was out to get fresh air, b-but there is something else. I also wanted to find him." she sighed.

"I wanted to at least have an explanation." 

"He left me Luka. He made me believe he loved me. Years I would feel bad every time I rejected his love confessions. As soon as I gave in, he left." She made a sound between a choking laugh and a painfully cry. 

"So Chat Noir is the father right? I'm so sorry Marinette." 

"No don't apologize Luka. It's all my fault anyway. I should have felt or known something would go wrong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I understand if you want to leave m-" Luka stopped her before she could continue.

"My girlfriend is so strong. she defeated hawkmoth and protected our city since she was young. I would never want anything else. Don't you ever speak about yourself like that." 

"What made you choose me as Viperion?" Luka asked curiously. "To be honest. You weren't my first choice." She shouldn't have said that. Marinette cringed.

"I gave it to Adrien first , but things were not working out with him. He gave it up after thousands of tries to stop what was about to happen. He said we spend days there. you were the only other person I felt was trustworthy and powerful enough." Marinette looked up at him smiling. "And I was right. No body would be better than you."

"How is Sass doing? I miss him."

"He is doing fine. I take all kwami's out of the miracle box once a week to check up on them since I'm the guardian now." 

"Another reason for me to be proud having you as my girlfriend." Luka smiled. Marinette rolled her eyes at him. "Want to meet my Kwami? I think you'll like her. Tikki Come out now." 

The red kwami came out of her hiding spot and onto Marinette's palm. "Hello, My name is Tikki. It's nice to finally meet you in person Luka." 

Luka patted her head softly "Hello Tikki. I take you're the one that supports Melody. Thankyou so much." He looked back at Marinette.

"I do not like you putting yourself in danger tho. That being said, You missy are not allowed to go out as Ladybug anymore. At least not until this baby is safely out and with us."

"But"

"No buts Melody. I said I would protect you and I am at my words. I'm not letting anything happen to this child." 

"I agree Marinette. Luka is right. Hawkmoth is over. Paris will be fine until you safely have this one." Luka thanked Tikki as she supported his idea.

Marinette pouted as she looked at both of them, but then rolled her eyes at them and agreed. truth Marinette loved how he cared for them both.

They spent the whole night cuddling together as he bummed in her ear and cradled her growing bump. His hands on top of hers.


	6. Hugo

Marinette couldn't sleep the whole night. Her mom kept on encouraging her to walk around the house, supporting her weight. She had talked to the doctor twice today and both times she was told to wait till the contractions were closer in time. Alya had came as soon as she had called. It was obvious she threw the first thing she found.

Marinette cried, as she lay on the couch, her parents and friend trying to keep the conversation going to keep her mind off. She appreciated it really. Why did no one tell her birth would be this painful before.

Finally at 2am, Marinettes water fully broke. Alya supported her weight down the stairs and into the ready car while Sabine locked the door and carried the hospital bag.

The nurse was ready for them outside with a wheelchair. She was seated and taken to her assigned room in the birthing and children's wing. The room was fairly lit. Bigger than the other ones. She had felt bad that her parents have paid so much for her comfort.

she was placed on the hospital bed laid in the middle of the room after she changed into the blue hospital robe. A tv screen was on and attached to the wall right across above a counter with a mini fridge under it.

A couch was placed in the corner for visitors. And a whole baby station with tools for when her baby arrived. Suddenly it felt all too real. She was having her child. Her Hugo.

She could hear the baby's heart beat being monitored on the screen with a whole bunch of weird numbers.

Marinette scrunched her face, her teeth clenching as she felt another contraction pass.

She was ladybug for gods sake. She had gotten injured and pained for the past 4 years.

Somewhere in the corner of the room, hidden, Tikki sat looking sadly at her chosen. She was able to hide her bump as ladybug, but she was not able to take away any of the pain she was now feeling.

Marinette's eyes immediately looked pleading as soon as the doctor stepped in yet another time to check on her dilation.

"Please tell me it'll be over soon?" Marinette begged, her eyes tearing.

Marinette clenched her teeth as her contractions felt as if they got closer and closer.

"I'm sorry Marinette, you're only 8cm far. You're very close tho." The doctor looked at her sadly in pity.

"It hurts!" She screeched. She could not take this longer. Her mother was a saint! How was she able to beat this pain?

Marinette was not even sure she wanted to have anymore children. This was probably why she was the only child and suddenly she couldn't even blame her mom anymore.

Her father paced around outside as he heard his daughter cries behind the door.

His little princess was in pain. Why did she have to face this pain so early?

"Do anything, please!" Marinette begged, her vision bleared with tears.

Sabines heart cracked as she witnessed her daughters broken pleads. Her own tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't brush them away, instead she held her daughters hand stronger, looked at Alya who had a matching look on her face and then back at the doctor.

Alya continued to rub her hand in sorrow.

They say an epidural makes the pain lesson and she could not imagine what would have happened if she didn't get one.

She slipped her hands out of Alya's and her mother and instead held onto the bed rails.

"You are now fully dilated Marinette. Do you feel the urge to push yet?" The doctor asked.

Before she could answer a door slammed open and in tripped a red faced, panting Luka Coffaine. She could see his eyes widen at her state. She could imagine her hair scattered everywhere right now and suddenly she felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Marinette. Alya called me right before you came to the hospital, but it took me a while to come here." He looked like he had just tugged a jacket over his pyjamas. His hair finger combed and his eyes had bags under them.

Marinette looked at alya appreciatively. She had forgotten to call him in all this chaos.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel embarrassed either.

She looked up at Luka with a smile that soon turned into a cringe at the pain. Sabine and Alya both went to the big window by the couch leaving room for Luka to immediately sit against the bed and hold Marinette's hand.

"Are you the dad?" The doctor asked smiling at the duo.

Luka stared at the doctor frozen for a moment. He looked down at Marinette who was looking up at him too. He was Marinette's boyfriend. Dad was a big word that he wondered if Marinette would allow him to be.

He looked at the doctor, nodding his head yes confidently.

The doctor nodded. She looked up at Marinette.

Luka supported her with one hand behind her back while the other drew gentle circles on her hand.

"Whenever you feel like pushing, go ahead." The doctor said smiling.

Marinette shook in her hospital gown.

"Owww!" Marinette cried, her brow deep coated in sweat and furrowing in pain.

"Come on, you could do it." The nurse ushered as Marinette shook.

Sabine and alya watched from the corner nervously.

Even like this, she was still magnificently beautiful to Luka. How did he get so lucky?

Marinette shook, her brow furrowing as she pushed.

Her eyes immediately shot open at the immense pain. She was glad that Luka was here. Really glad, but there was something missing. Something left a hole in the moment.

It was Chat Noir. He was supposed to be here. He was the one who should have held her hand and welcomed their baby together. He didn't even know she was pregnant tho.

"OW! Please! I can't do it!" Marinette sobbed hitting her head back in pain.

The doctor looked up at Marinette.

"Yes, you can honey. I assure you, you almost there." She assured. "Think of how he will be out here in no time. How you two will hangout together."

Marinette closed her eyes and did just that, her teeth clenching as she cried.

Luka pressed an encouraging kiss to her temple, brushing her bangs away. Although it wasn't his child. Luka was deeply as nervous and hysterically as she was.

Marinette looked at Luka, her eyes glossy as she nodded.

She gripped tighter to the rail as she pushed. Luka was worried as her hands turned white like a sheet of paper. She gripped his hand so hard that he might be breaking a bone at that rate. He didn't care. Couldn't bring himself to care. There his beautiful girlfriend lay in more pain than her could ever feel.

Her body shook, and she breathed out, stopping once more.

"Come on marinette. You can do it. Remember those breathing excercises we practiced?" Luka asked softly, his hands squeezing her hand back for comfort. She nodded panting heavily. "Follow my lead. In 123 hold. Out 321." He repeated the process with her.

Luka looked at her and she looked at him briefly before she breathed in and made another hard long push.

Tom waited outside the door, his legs burned holes in the ground. It had been too long. He just wanted it to be over.

Sabine shook, her hand pressed over her mouth as she teared up.

"You're almost there Marinette. I can see the head. A couple of pushes and you'll have your beautiful angel in your arms." The doctor said.

"Ughhhhhh!" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. Thé while hospital would hear her at this one.

Just like that, she felt more at peace then ever.

It was quiet for two seconds before a small newborn's cry rung out in the air. It was the most beautiful thing anyone can hear. Her precious Hugo.

Sabine and Alya broke down, half laughing and the other sobbing choking.

"You did it!" The nursed cheered softly. The doctor put the baby into the waiting towel in the nurses hands. Marinette was too tired but she looked at the little baby with half lidded eyes. She could make out a blob of midnight hair.

It was a moment of electricity when the nurses laid Hugo on her bare chest. Skin to skin. He was so tiny. She could hear his rythmic breathes.

Most importantly he was hers. The child she had waited for. He was finally out to the world.

"Hello my Hugh" she whispered to him. In that moment the little one chose to open his eyes. Green eyes shone through. Marinette smiled. He had a little of both.

"You did great, Marinette..." Luka whispered softly. "He's beautiful."


	7. Back in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s patrol time for ladybug, but something is about to happen, it won’t be a normal patrol after all.  
> How will things end up for them? Will they make up or will chats hopes go down?

7 Years Later

\-------

Adrien sat quietly eating breakfast, more like picking around his food with his father and Natalie on the now regular sized dinner table.  
His father looked like he was contemplating whether to speak or not. Finally, Gabriel put his fork down and sighed "Adrien, me and Natalie have noticed that you don't seem as happy and cheerful as you were, are you okay son?

Adrien put his spoon down looking at his plate "I'm fine father I just miss Paris and my friends, I don't know what happened to them over the past years."

Gabriel looked at him understandably "Well I do need someone to take over our company in Paris, I certainly can't do it anymore" with raised eyebrows.

Adrien looked surprised "Father, do you really mean? "Gabriel nodded and smiled slightly "If it makes you happy then you can go back to Paris"

Adrien stood up from his seat and ran around to his father, hugging him tightly from behind.  
Gabriel smiled and put his hand on top of his son patting it softly "I'll try to book you the closest flight. Now why don't you pack your things and we can have a goodbye dinner out later tonight?"

Adrien ran to his room and pulled his phone out, over the past 7 years he did not contact his friends much, casual greeting on holidays and looking at their images on social media to check up on them every once in a while.

He felt guilty that he did not get to say his goodbyes before travelling, but he just couldn't tell them that they needed a fresh start, away from the place his father was Hawkmoth at. He scrolled through his contacts clicking on Nino's name.

A: hey Nino sorry for not texting much, how has life been? I am texting to let you know that I'll be moving back to Paris in 2 days, how about we all meet somewhere to catch up? I miss you guys, text me soon.

2 days passed, Nino did not respond. Adrien understood that it will not be easy coming back into everyone's life. He was currently landing in Paris, taking in the view from the window, he spotted the Eiffel Tower, the place that always made him remember the special moments with his lady.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at the Charles de Gaulle Paris airport, we hope you enjoyed flying with us today, thanks for choosing our airlines." the flight attendant spoke throughout the plane.

When he got out of the airport nervous thoughts began to flood him, what about if no body remembers me? or needs me anymore? he wasn't ready to face what he left behind, but it had to be done. Texting Nino one last time, he got into the limo and made his way to the bourgeois hotel.

As Adrien was about to pay for his room the annoying blond, he totally forgot about spotted him. But instead of yelling Adrikins out loud like their high school days, Chloé casually came up and gave him a side hug then smiled at him. "OMG Adrien when did you come? You should have told me I would have personally driven out to get you.

Adrien appreciated her change in attitude though her style did not seem to change, yellow was still her color. Hey Chloé, sorry for not telling you but I have decided to come back only 2 days ago. Chloé smiled "I'm giving you the biggest room here, and don't worry it's on the house so how about you refresh a bit from your trip and we can meet later to catch up if you want?" The worker handed him his room key and number  
"Surely Chloé, maybe not tonight though. I have very important plans; I'll see you later."

\---------

Adrien settled in his room and looked at his phone still not a single message, at last he decided to visit them, maybe start with Marinette's bakery he never texted her since he left.

Plagg flew out of his jacket, flying around the room stretching" argh my back hurts, couldn't you have found me a more comfortable place? You owe me some cheese boy"  
Adrien glared at him but passed him a piece anyway "here Plagg this is what you'll get now, we have somewhere to go to."

Nino and Alya were at Mari's house hanging out, playing mega strike 3 with Hugo.  
Nino received yet another message from Adrien every time getting angrier and angrier eventually throwing his phone onto the couch.  
Marinette looked at him worriedly "what's wrong Nino?"

Nino dragged a hand down his face sighing "Adrien suddenly started texting me 2 days ago after all these years saying that he is coming back to Paris and he wants to catch up with us."

Marinette gasped in surprise "Adrien is coming back? Why are you mad, aren't you excited to see him again? You were best of friends back in school."

Alya jumped in angry "He abandoned us all, Marinette. He did not make an effort to even pick up the phone and call. Now he decides to text us randomly after seven years to tell us he is coming back. Nino has his rights if he doesn't want to talk to him."

"But maybe he had a reason." Marinette tried to reason, she couldn't tell them about Adrien's father being Hawk Moth, it was something only she and chat knew.

"What reason? Marinette. I bet he doesn't even know about our marriage, or that you have a son!" Marinette glared at her outburst in front of Hugo. 

"Mama, who's Adrien?" He asked curiously.

"He's our friend back from school."

"A friend knows how to pick up the phone"

As Marinette was about to talk  
Her door bell rang, Hugo raced to open it with Marinette trailing not to far behind.

Adrien stood and watched as the door opened and there stood a small boy with midnight blue-black hair and bright green eyes, after going to the bakery her parents told him that she had moved out, they gave him her new address and some sweets they wanted to send her.

"Hey little boy, is Marinette here?" Adrien asked.

"Mommy, there is someone at the door for you." The little boy called out into the house. Mommy? Adrien thought. He might be at the wrong house. "I'm Coming Hugo." A feminine voice called back.

Mari opened the door farther and was shocked as she recognized the person that stood in front of her he was Adrien Agreste her long time crush in high school. Only that he wasn't the sweet looking little boy anymore. He has grown a lot taller and now had muscles decorating his body.

"Hey Marinette"

Adrien knew Marinette would change, but he did not expect her to look anything like the woman in front of him. To start off, she had abandoned her signature ponytails. Her hair was now down up to her middle back. Glistening white skin, rose colored plump lips and big sparkling ocean deep eyes.

Her mouth was wide open "Y –You're...you're"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Please tell me how I’m doing and give me your opinions, thx for all the support💜💜


	8. Breakup

Marinette held Hugo is one arm while she finished applying her light makeup for her date with Luka today.

Hugo, squirmed babbling incoherently and then calmed as she began to bounce him carefully while humming his favorite lullaby.

It was a sunny day with a lovely breeze outside. She had agreed to meet Luka with Hugo for a nice day out in the park. Luka wanted to tell her something important. Hugo was dressed in a cute onesie she had made him while she wore a rose pink sun dress.

She bid her parents goodbye. Their eyes were excited as she told them she was going out with Luka. "Say hi to him for us." It had been a year and a half now, but they loved Luka as their own.

She went out with Hugo sitting in his stroller towards the park. "Hey Hugh, are you excited to see Luka. He started clapping his hand and pointing towards blue-haired man who was as happy to see them as the child was.

"Hugo!" Luka was quick to grab him out of the stroller and throw him into the air. "Whee" The camera noise and the bright flash caught both boys attention. "This is a keeper." Marinette giggled and then pouted at Luka. "I see you like him more than me."

"Aww come on melody. You know you're the one always on my mind." He bent down to give her a kiss, but Hugo's hand suddenly slapped both their cheeks. "But he's my best bud so don't be jelly."

"How about we go sit down under that tree." He pointed to a large tree with a lovely shady place underneath. They approached and sat in that area. Luka still holding Hugo in his lap.

"How are your parents?" Luka asked. "They are doing really well. They wanted me to tell you to pass by sometime."

"I surely will. I mean who can ever pass the opportunity top go to the nicest bakery in Paris?"

Luka helped Hugo to his feet and held his hand. The boy wobbled on his feet, but kept a tight hold on Lukas hand. "His sleeping schedule is messed up!" Marinette whined. "Is that so little Hugh? Why don't you let your awesome mother get better sleep."

Hugo walked towards Luka slowly. "ooh there you go little man." he let go of one hand and then slowly the other. "You are doing it!" Marinette and Luka cheered as Hugo walked a few steps and then falling in Luka's lap.

"Oh my god! this was the first time Hugo walks." Hugo hugged Marinette tightly and then brushed her proud tears, kissing her temple and brushing Hugo's hair softly.

"How was your meeting with uncle jagged?" Marinette asked. "He as well told me to say hi to you, but that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked panicked for a moment. "What is it Luka?" she brushed their hands together.

"Well." He paused to take a breath. "I talked with Jagged last night about the contract he was offering me and...." He looked at her directly. "He said that if I accept the contract, I should be able to go live in America in order to work with his Music records company and then later maybe even go on a world tour."

Luka closed his eyes after he finally burst the bomb. He waited for her to say anything.

The air around them stilled, but then Marinette interrupted it. "For how long?" She whispered.

"Well um." Luka reached to scratch behind his neck nervously.

"How long Luka?" She asked again.

"It might be a year, but if my music hits then I might stay there longer."

"What about us?" She sounded mad. "Have you thought about us?"

"We can always make a long distance relationship last Marinette."

"You know those never last Luka. It's not even a short time you'll be gone. A year might turn into multiple. I'm not ready for that."

"You can come with me. The contract doesn't say anything against it."

"Don't talk nonsense. I'm only 19. I just got accepted into my dream university. If I'm gonna make anything out of myself it shall be in Paris."

"You can always accept the offer Audrey bourgeois made you. New York is great for inspiration."

"Say we accept it. How am I supposed to take care of Hugo? I'd be lost without my friends and family."

"So what are you saying then? That we should break up?"

Marinette paused at that. It was a life decision she was taking. The second biggest one and she's barely old enough.

"Y-yes I think that's better for us." Lukas eyes widened, clearly not expected such a decision.

"If that's what you want then fine. My flight will be in a week. You can think about my offer till then if you change your mind."

Marinette didn't want to cry in front of him. Instead she took Hugo out of Lukas arms and into his stroller. She quickly rolled back towards he bakery. Hugo was crying for Luka who was calling out her name in the distance.

Her mother immediately ran to her as soon as she saw her tears. She left the broom fall to the ground as she ran to take Marinette in.

"Tom! Lock the bakery. We have a family emergency." Her mother took Hugo out of his stroller and patted Marinette's back all the way up the stairs. Her father met her straight with an assortment of sweets.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Her mother asked as she still rocked her little one.

"Lukas moving to America."

"What?" Both parents exclaimed.

She told them the whole story. Occasionally stopping for a new tissue or a burst of tears.

Her parents didn't stop soothing her. Even Hugo sensed the sadness of his mother, reaching out to touch her cheeks.

"Mari, sweetheart. You know Luka has been nothing but a great person to rely on for the past two years. You have a dream as well as he does. This opportunity is life changing for him. He stood next to you through all the hard times, now it's time for you to return the favor. You might not be together, but be his friend instead." Sabine petted her daughter's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Your mother is right Marinette. You don't know, but maybe paths will cross again in the future. You still need time to finish university and accomplish yourself. He might be back by then and if not then i'm sure there is someone out there you are destined to be with." Her father comforted her from the other side.

For the rest of the day Marinette hung out with Alya in her room after she had texted her using their SOS signal. Her cliché friend made sure to pick up a giant tub of ice cream along with some of her favorite Chinese takeout. Marinette was not gonna go through tears again nor the sadistic breakups that they often saw in movies.

"I am sorry for pushing you guys together. I should have known something like this would happen." Alya blamed herself as she played with Marinette's hair in her lap.

Marinette glared up at her as soon as the words left her mouth. "Don't you dare say that. He was one of my best supporters. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"Don't worry Marinette. You'll find the right one, one day." Alya hugged her friend tightly.

"Tomorrow's the first day of university. I'm going to actually attend live instead of another year of that online learning I've been doing." Marinette cheered.

"Oh that's perfect. a fresh start. Life is just beginning for you, don't be negative."

"You know how to always cheer me up, How about we have a sleep over like we used to do in the past?" Marinette suggested. She had missed those days terribly.

"Why don't you go pick the movie while I send an important message?" Marinette suggested as she pulled out her phone and onto Luka's chat. Their last message was a red heart he had sent before the picnic and she wanted to cry all over.

"Hey Luka. I want to say that I am sorry. I never realized how selfish I have been to you. You supported me through all my moments of happiness to sadness and I left you on the first pedestel. I would have loved if we have maybe ended different, but it's not easy for me to move across the world, leaving everything behind,

I want you to know we can always be friends. You can tell me about all your crazy adventures in New york while I tell you mine. I wish you all happiness in your pathway and may ours cross again sometime"

As soon as she sent the message, a whole load fell of her shoulders.

The next morning, Alya and Marinette woke up both cheerfully. Alya borrowed Marinette's clothes and chose her friends first official university outfit. To spice things up, Marinette worked on her hair and makeup to make the impression.

Alya drove Marinette to her university on the way to her own. As soon as she stepped foot onto campus, Marinette's smile widened. Her life has just began. She will live for herself and for Hugo from now on.


	9. Two pairs of green eyes under the midnight sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special start is about to blossom between Hugo and Chat, Only they don’t know it yet.

"Back?" he smiled, stepping closer, "Yes, I'm back."

Marinette could not respond. Hugo nudged her arm "Mommy, the man is talking to you."

Adrien's suspicions were confirmed "You have a son?" Marinette hugged Hugo closer protectively to her side "yes, yes I do" Hugo stepped closer to Adrien extending his tiny hand "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Hugo and I'm 6 years old"

Adrien was shocked, he quickly did the math in his head, how did she have a child at such a young age? He remembered how he sat for the past 7 years every night thinking about who his lady may be under the mask. Marinette made it to the top of his list as the top suspect, she had the same features and some of the characteristics.

For all these years he believed that his theory could be true, he developed a small crush on her, Hugo had green eyes they were so bright and big. What if Marinette actually was ladybug? if Hugo is six, then it was a possibility that Hugo could be his because ladybug might have been pregnant when he left his thoughts were over crowding him that he didn't hear Nino and Alya coming.

"Hugo come back so I can beat you at mega strike 3" Nino called out. Hugo crosses his arms and lifted his chin up high "nope, I will win" Alya laughed loudly "competitive just like your mother, Marinette what's taking you so long?"

As the 2 stepped beside Marinette they were shocked to see that Adrien stood at the door   
Alya immediately scowled "what are you doing here?" She looked like was about to attack Adrien if Nino was not holding her "Alya babe, please calm down"

He did not even want to imagine what their expressions looked like. Instead, he focused on Marinette. She was as anxious as he was now, but something in her eyes kept him steady. "Hugo please go to your room"   
Hugo pouted "but why mommy? I want to stay and play"  
Marinette went down to his level, her hands on his shoulders "you can play later, okay sweetie? I need some private time here"  
Hugo nodded and smiled, kissing Marinette's cheek "okay mommy" he turned away and left.

As soon as the little one was away Alya continued her interrogations "Why are you here Agreste?"   
"Alya please calm down he has a reason he didn't choose to go his father took him." Marinette was the one to hold her this time.  
Adrien was once again surprised "How did you know?"

"I was walking through the streets at that time after delivering something and I happened to see him standing in Hawk Moth's place when ladybug took his miraculous, but don't worry I didn't tell anyone that your father was actually.." "Hawkmoth" Adrien finishes for her.

He was relieved that she had protected his secret Alya's voice died on her lips and Nino came up behind her, his eyes just as wide.   
"Bro you're joking right?" Adrien shook his head no.

Alya looked at him questioning "You mean to tell us that this whole time, Gabriel Agreste was.."

"yes, he's Hawkmoth, but Mari why did you keep this a secret? you knew, yet you told no one."

Marinette shrugged "I wasn't supposed to know I just happened to be there at that time and I'm sure that no one would have left you and your father if they knew."

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't text us or call AGRESTE we are not in the 1900s, we actually have phones to communicate."  
Adrien tried to reason again, but Alya cut him off again.   
"No buts, I bet you don't even know that me and Nino are married or that Marinette has a child for gods sake, she was only 17, you won't even know that the father left her after using her for a day like any cheap toy" Alya was so rages that she couldn't control what she was even saying.

"ALYA, don't please Hugo will hear" Marinette was pulling on her shoulder a pleading look on her face.  
Adrien looks at Marinette confusingly "you mean to say that you're not married"  
Alya looked guiltily "sorry Mari, I didn't mean to, come Nino let's leave them to talk a bit."

Nino put a supportive hand on Marinette's shoulder and squeezed then left without another word.

Marinette was left looking at the ground, "I'll go make something to drink" Adrien saw the sadness in Marinette's eyes. He followed her to the kitchen, watching her every step.

What would you like to drink she asked, gesturing to the kettle, "I know you must've had a long flight." Adrien shook his head. "I'm all right, really, I'm just nervous about seeing everyone again." Marinette nodded and just stood with her back to him.

"Well you were gone for a pretty long time." He watched as she worked, she looked deeply in thought.

"So, um... if you don't mind me asking, what brought you back to Paris?" she asked, standing with her back to him "I missed Paris, having a new life with a more caring dad was nice but a part of me was missing". He glanced around the room, "And what made you think Paris was what you're missing?" She sounded curious. "I missed you guys."

He wanted to ask her about Hugo but he didn't know how to approach her he talked slowly "so.. Alya said you had a child while you were still seventeen." He glanced up to see her reaction, her eyes were looking pained. She was hiding her emotions and he became nervous the further he spoke. "She said you don't know who his father is."

Marinette sighed, her face became more tired as she told him the made up story she created and repeated multiple times over the years. "I was drunk at a party and I couldn't remember what happened. The next morning, I woke up alone as a hungover and before I knew it, I was pregnant." Her eyes were not looking at his, Marinette wasn't a good liar he knew that since they were in high school, she still isn't.

"Did you think about getting an abortion?" Marinette looked angry. "No!" she shouted, "I'd never consider doing that to an innocent life." "But you didn't know who his father was, and you were only 16," he replied. "Weren't you scared?"  
Marinette chuckled "More like Terrified." She looked up at him and Adrien was taken by the look in her bluebell eyes. A second later she blinked, and the pain was gone, replaced by cheerful eyes "But I survived, everyone was there to support me and I don't regret a thing. Hugo is probably the best thing that happened to me"

"I'm sorry for not being there Mari but I promise I'll try to help you even though I know it's not going to be easy coming back to everyone's life's" he tried to take her hand but she just put it behind her back "it's fine I can manage, my parents help babysit, Nino and Alya always take Hugo out to play and I am on my steps to becoming a real designer" she paused and then continued again.

"The hardest part is when Hugo asks about his dad, I don't know what to tell him, but I know that one day in the future he'll have to know"

"Do you remember anything about him? Hugo has green eyes, but do you know his hair colour" Then he paused, with hopeful eyes "is he a blond?"

Marinette tensed up a bit she did not want to tell him the truth "I think he had brown hair" she lied. Adrien felt that the hope in his heart was burned down as his dreams have been torn down.

"Well other than having Hugo and Nino and Alya's marriage what else changed?"

Marinette's smile widened as she approached him, handing him his mug, cradling her own in her hands. "Well, Kim married Odine and is now a famous runner. Nathaniel's got accepted into a famous art school over in Italy and Luka's band is now famous and making a tour around Europe"

Marinette took another sip of her hot chocolate then continued. "Max is working as a scientist in America, Ivan and Mylène married the year after they graduated university, which is not surprising since they were the high school sweethearts they also had a girl together, named Sofie."

It was hard to believe that this all happened in the last 7 years he missed as he remembered how Chloé was always the bragger and perfectionist or how max used to solve every math equation or how Kim got competitive with Alex. "What about you? Where are you planning on staying?"  
"well, I'm staying in the lonely mansion and since my father won't be joining me in Paris I'll be taking over the Agreste company" they talked for a while but eventually Adrien had to leave.

"it's getting late Mari I have to go but I'll be getting in touch with you soon"  
Marinette helped Adrien to the door, they stood in front of each over, Adrien practically towering over her, their eyes bore into each other for a moment.

As soon as he left, it was time for Marinette's routine lonely patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished school so I’m now free to work on this story whenever I want!! How am I doing?? Pls leave me your thoughts, opinions and suggestions😍
> 
> Happy Canada day and Bug out!!


	10. Realisation

The clock turned 8, Hugo was asleep. Marinette quickly transformed into ladybug and went out for patrol.

Even though Hawkmoth was no more of a threat, both heroes got to keep their Miraculous.

Initially after having loose his memory to protect them he had gave her the full guardian responsibility along with the miracle box, she always wished he was here to guide her through her problems. It didn't help that she had Hugo as well.

Marinette went out to patrol the city, looking for anyone who needed help, kidnapping, robbery's or simply to get some fresh air to lighten up her mood if she had a rough day.

She made her way to the Eiffel Tower, sitting lonely as usual on the highest platform in the tower.

She didn't know that the return of Adrien Agreste would also mean the return of her long-gone partner, chat noir.

With Adrien

Adrien was about to go back to his hotel until he caught sight of a similar blur of red running past him on the roof tops and towards the Eiffel Tower, the simple glimpse of her made his heart flutter, he was back to his teen years again.

He jumped into the nearest alleyway.  
"Plagg," his heart beating fast. "Transform me!" The kwami was sucked into his ring and in a flash of green, the leather suit took over his clothes. He felt his body changing, a magic that felt so strange of and yet so familiar, it was his first time transforming since he left Paris and it felt amazing.

His muscles loosened; a wonderful loud laugh filled with the freedom he once had escaped with. 

The leather felt warm against his skin, sending a wave of memories into his head of the past, the akumas they've fought, his awful puns that his lady claimed she didn't like but deep inside he always knew she did and times he'd sneak out the house as chat to get away from his model life. His steps felt lighter, filled with strength.

He gripped the baton tightly in his hand and with the push of the button he extended himself onto a roof close by, racing forward the night air ruffling his blond hair.

Ladybug sat as normal at the top staring into the city deep in thought about what happened today, she was too attached into her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft thud landing behind her.

Ladybug didn't look at all like how he remembered her. Her body was curvier, with a thin waist and long legs she looked more of a woman she'd become. Her face had thinned slightly, sculpting a nice jaw.

He still couldn't believe she was real, after all his years stuck in his own imagination. It felt like a dream.

"L-Ladybug?" He took a step forward, her shoulders rose, he fought the urge to reach out and touch her, to brush his fingers through her soft hair, to hug her tight and feel the warmth of her suit melt into his. He stepped closer but she didn't give him the chance to take another step.

"Stay where you are don't come closer," she snapped, glaring at him with so many emotions, hatred, surprised, pain, his body grew cold. "M -Milady?". She looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and he dropped his hands to his sides. Shaking his head, he inhaled deeply. "I know I haven't been around but please M'Lady –,"

"Haven't been around?" She chuckled "7 years, you call that not being around?" she stepped closer poking his chest hard "disappearing with no trace months of looking for you"

"I can explain -," "I don't care," she replied. Ladybug took a big step forward and he moved back from Her. "You abandoned your duties as soon as we defeated Hawk Moth. You let down Paris and your responsibilities go, you took the miraculous with you and disappeared like thin air, leaving the people you swore to protect, you let me down" He had no idea what to say next, he knew she had every right to be mad. "I didn't mean to leave you–"

"Oh but guess what you did!". "I looked for you everywhere... I trusted you, but you never actually did like me, did you? you used me" He reached forward and grabbed Ladybug's wrist pulling her towards him. She struggled in his grasp, fighting for him to let go. He already let her go once. He wasn't ready to do it again.

"Let me go! Get your hands off me!"

"Please don't please just give me a chance, Let's just leave it behind and move forward". Ladybug laughed so loud "Move forward? Hahaha that's funny after 7 years you expect me to let you in like nothing happened oh no that won't happen" she kicked his foot as he loosened his arms, she took that as a chance and swung of leaving towards her home.

He quickly grabbed his baton and chased towards her but she was too quick as he lost her through the buildings, he broke down on a rooftop  
"I'm sorry" he whispered and sobbed "I didn't have a choice I couldn't tell you that my dad is that villain we defeated, the villain that was the cause of us knowing each other in the first place".

A while later he got up and made his way to the, people were shouting nice things at him and gathering around waving. "welcome back" he knew he did not deserve it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and opinions.


	11. Cold Ground

Marinette de-transformed and stood silently looking into the night sky.  
"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" asked Tikki. As much as she wanted to run into his embrace today, she needed to be reminded how much He had hurt her in the past.  
"He deserved it, Tikki, he left without even a goodbye." She wiped the tears from her eyes. She had a son to provide for and a life she had to build for him. Hugo is her priority now and he was the only thing that mattered even without a husband she still must be strong for him.

"We had one night together. He took full advantage of me, slept with me and then abandoned me after he got what he wanted, he was such a good actor, 2 years of making me feel bad for rejecting him, once I let him in he simply betrayed me ."  
"But Marinette you have to give him a chance he's back now, hear him out you can't escape him forever." Tikki flew up to Marinette face. Marinette turned away to the opposite direction and sighed "It doesn't matter anymore I won't give him a second chance"

"He loves you and you love him, you still do Marinette don't try to deny it." Tikki kept trying

"Loved," Marinette corrected looking deep in thought. I should have kept my old impossible crush on Adrien, but Chat made her feel like he was her source of comfort. She still will not be able to forgive him for being absent from both her life and Hugo's. She just could not understand why he had returned now. It had been seven years since they would last seen each other, seven years Hugo did not have a father to witness his first steps, word, birth, or hold his mother's hand during her first ultrasound. Marinette cleared her thoughts and checked on Hugo before going to sleep.

The next day

The doorbell rang early in the morning Marinette dragged her self up from bed and opened the door, It was the owner collecting the house rent "Hi Miss Marinette sorry for coming this early but I'm sorry to inform you that if you don't pay rent by next month then you'll need to move out of the house"

Marinette knew that she hadn't paid rent in such a long time, but it was only because she wasn't getting enough commissions. She was thankful for the owner though who gave her empathy and understood her instead of kicking her out months ago. She knew that if she were to get kicked out she would still have her parents, they wouldn't mind they loved Hugo so much but she still liked to be independent.

With Adrien

Today was the day. Walking back up the steps to his father's old home, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt weird standing in front of the house he spent his life in yet feeling so foreign and strange. The cream walls had turned a somewhat darker duller/ darker colour. The front yard had become overgrown, with weeds sticking in between the pavement and tangled ivy running over some of the windows. As he went inside, he saw the grey marble looking polished and the large lights working.

"Sure, brings back memories, doesn't it Kid?" Plagg came out of hiding, his voice echoed in the emptiness of the house. The furniture was still the same, the large mansion felt empty and alone. Exactly how he was feeling. He walked towards his father's office to the large portrait of his beautiful mother, the innocent portrait was the path to a dark past, the lair.

Taking a deep breath, his heart was hitting in his chest, he pressed the buttons and took a small step back as a small circle pulled him down. a second later Adrien opened his eyes again, everything was dark. He could not see the room around him, but he still remembered every corner engraved in his mind as a map, the large dome ceiling, and the large circular window directly in front of him.

He took a step forward and white light suddenly shone in the room. The window was broken, shattered through the center from where he and ladybug had broken into the room that faithful night where everything ended. The room was covered in dust and webs hanging from the ceiling, he sat on the cold ground, closing his eyes, and remembering that night, his eyes filled with tears. Plagg just kept silent patting his cheek and purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please leave your thoughts and give me some ideas of what might happen. 
> 
> Bug Out!!


	12. Desire

Marinette had just finished a dress she had been working hard on and then as always checked up on Hugo and went to sleep. She, however, did not notice that Hugo wasn't truly sleeping.

After making sure his mother was asleep, he snuck out quietly through the hall and into the streets of Paris, looking at every man walking, for his father. No plan in mind.

With Adrien  
Adrien woke up on the cold lair floor "hey Plagg, how long have I slept here"  
"2 hours kid, but you sure looked like you needed it" Adrien yawned and stretched

"I need some fresh air"

"you know the words" Plagg smirked. Even though he always acted annoyed he would do anything to save that kid.  
"Plagg claws out" Chat jumped out through the lair's broken window into the open streets.

Throughout the patrol he could not stop thinking about one thing. He knew Marinette's child wasn't his, but he still couldn't get the idea of a child with Ladybug out of his head. He'd thought about that night everyday for years, never forgetting a single detail of it, the feeling of her hot skin against his, the innocent yet desirable look in her eyes and the pleasure he felt, but ever since visiting Marinette and seeing her child he'd had trouble knowing that Hugo wasn't his.

As he viewed the streets of Paris, he noticed a small lonely boy who looked like he was about 5 or 6 in age wearing black pants and a hoodie. Chat was about to go to him until he saw a man approaching the boy, Chat thought the man was his father and was about to leave until he saw the boy backing away fearfully, he went to join them to investigate closer, that man can be a kidnapper for all he knew.

"Hey little boy, what's wrong?" the boy looked feared so he directed his next question to the man instead "I don't know I was on my way home then I saw him out here alone."

Chat thanked the man politely. "well have a good night, nice to have you back chat noir" the man smiled softly, leaving chat and Hugo alone.

He moved closer to the boy holding his hands "Hey little boy, you look lost, where are your parents?"

The boy turned to face him "I'm fine I'm just looking for my dad" Chat smiled trying to comfort the boy "How does he look like?"

"He has green eyes like mine". Chat Noir sighed and knelt in front of the little boy.

"Is there anything else you know about your dad that you can tell me to help me find him? What about his height or hair colour?"  
The boy fidgeted with his feet "I don't know anything other than that I have his eyes," he said, "I have my mom's hair so I don't know what colour my dad has. but I know he has to be in Paris somewhere. "

"I know that I should not be out late, but that's okay because you're a superhero you'll help me search right?" said the boy with mastered cute puppy eyes.

Chat sighed "But if you don't know anything about him then you can't find him in a big city like Paris." Hugo then removed his hood of his head.

Chat instantly recognised him "Marinette" Chat whispered, eyes wide. Hugo looked at Chat smiling excitedly "you know my mom?"

He shook his head yes "Oh yea we are old friends, she must be worried right now, let's get you home"

"I can't, I snuck out" Adrien remembered the times he snuck out as chat to get away from his life as Adrien or when his dad grounded him, he looked into the boys big green eyes

"Okay how about we make a deal we'll eat ice cream then I'll take you back home okay?'  
The boy then cheered hugging him, chat just chuckled at his reaction and carried towards Andres ice cream.

Chat bought 2 cups of ice cream and went towards the bench were Hugo sat, they both sat silently eating their ice cream then Hugo finally broke the silence "how do you know my mom?"

Chat scratched behind his neck, "We -We ran into each other a lot when we were younger." "Oh," he replied, The sparkle returned to Hugo's eyes. "Then you can help me find my daddy!"

"Uh I'm guessing your mom doesn't know you're out here, does she?" he asked, glancing over at the little boy. Hugo fidgeted with his fingers nervously reminding him of how Marinette used to do that back then when she got nervous Hugo sighed, "No, but if she knew she'd never let me look. I want to find him."

"Why do you think that?" Marinette looked like she had control over being a single parent. "I can see she's sad without him. She does not say anything, but I can tell by her expressions. She's lonely and misses him, but she just doesn't want to admit it." Chats was filled with confusion. Wasn't Hugo a result of a one-night stand? How could Marinette miss him, she said she did not even know him?

He sighed, "I should take you home before she catches you out of your bed and has a heart attack."  
"She's sleeping. I don't think she knows I'm gone." He finished off his ice-cream and got up to throw it away. "It's not good to sneak out." Chat tried to sound stern, but it did not work as Hugo began giggling lightly.

"Paris is too dangerous for you to run around all by yourself at night. You need an adult," Hugo tugged in chats leg "I have a superhero to protect me, right?" Then he tugged on chats arm pulling him behind "Hugo it's time to go back home" Hugo frowned "but I haven't found my dad yet"

Chat knew he will not give up easy "How about I take you home now and I promise you that I'll come pick you up in exactly a week." Hugo jumped up and down hugging him tightly.

He landed at Marinette's balcony and put Hugo down. Hugo waved goodbye and as he was about to enter chat wanted him to promise him something "Hugo promise me you won't tell your mom about me okay?" Hugo smiled and extended his pinkie "I won't, I promise" Hugo opened the balcony door slowly and got in closing the curtains behind, Chat then left.


	13. Realization

Another long day passed as it was 8:00pm right now Marinette was worn out because she finally finished the dress she has been working on for a client, and now speaking with Alya.

"Hey Alya, what's up?" Marinette spoke at the phone on the counter currently put on speaker while she made herself a cup of tea. Alya on the other side was filling her in on her day.  
"How is Hugo doing?"

Marinette sighed while she waited for the water to boil "Hugo is... well starting to ask more and more questions about his dad, Alya I don't know what to do anymore." Marinette took her steaming fresh mug and made her way to the living room.

"Well you can't stay like that forever girl, you need help, someone right for you, someone that can give hugs and a good dad" Marinette was starting to sip on her mug until "Now that Adrien is back, don't you think you'll have a chance with him? Remember our high school days?" 

"Pfffffffttttt" and there went her tea. "What? No, that won't happen, I can assure you that I have grown out of it." 

Alya's voice demonstrated excitement "Mari believe it or not you know you still have at least a small crush on him, if what you said is true, that you've actually have fully given up on your teenage crush, then why don't you just try going out with other men?"

Through past years Alya have always been her match maker stuffing herself in the middle of her friends love life just to try and set up Marinette on dates. 

Though Marinette always managed to cancel up on half of them while the other were forced by Alya, she never went on seconds or found hope in any of them. She felt bad for Alya who just wanted to play a good friend and match maker, but she would never know who her heart yearned for.

"But..Alya" before Marinette could continue Alya jumped in "No buts Marinette. You just said that you dont have feelings for Adrien. You are my friend and I care about you. That's why I set you a date with one of my colleagues. He is a very well known journalist and I think you'll like him. The date is tomorrow night at the restaurant across from our old school, have fun" and before Marinette could tell her dear friend the made-up excuse, the phone call ended.

"Great, just great! Who is going to take care of Hugo tomorrow? my parents are catering a wedding." Marinette huffed "Marinette, Alya is right it's time to move on I'm sure you'll find someone to babysit." 

"How about Adrien?" Tikki suggested while munching on her cookie. 

Marinette really didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice now did she? she did need someone.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Adrien it didn't take long for him to pick up. "hey Marinette, what's up?”

"I'm fine how about you?" She should have asked someone else; how can she ask ADRIEN AGRESTE to baby sit her child? "Good, thanks for asking."

Marinette cleared her throat and went straight into topic "Can I ask you for a favour? Can you come tomorrow at around 6 to babysit Hugo? My parents are busy with an order and Alya is going out with Nino, cause I'm going on a date?" Something hit inside Adrien not known to him what.

"A date?" He repeated just to make sure. "Oh yeah, by the way it was Alya's idea not mine, she wants me to try and I quote find the right guy."

Adrien did not know how to respond, Alya was right, Marinette deserved to find her happiness. "Yea, sure I'll be there." he replied quietly.

"Thanks Adrien, love you." Marinette realized what she said but it was to late to take it back. "I-I mean Thankyou" she quickly ended the call, threw her phone onto the other couch, and dug her face into the pillow as she concluded.

Alya was right.

"My heart is in trouble."


	14. A date and a Warm Embrace

The next day passed in a blur, it was currently 5:30 and in fifteen minutes Marinette would be leaving to her date. She did not want to dress up since she knew that it will be a one-time date, but she knew Alya would kill her if she did not.

She put on a short rose- colored dress with a golden ceinture on the waist and some pearls on the shoulder area, her hair was put in a nice high ponytail with 2 curled strands loose in the front, a pair of flats and some gloss. At that moment, the door bell rang, she took one last glance in the mirror before she went down to open the door.

Adrien was standing at the doorway. "Hey Marinette" Adrien was stunned and he was sure his eyes showed it all, Marinette looked great that he couldn't remove his eyes off of her, he was sure her date will have the same reaction, because if not he would surely make sure to tell her that he wasn't the one for her "rien-Adrien, earth to Adrien" Marinette waved her hand in front of his eyes until he snapped out of it "oh m-mari you look great"

Marinette blushed "Thankyou Adrien, I need to go now but I'll be back by eight. Hugo is watching tv, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me out" Marinette wore her coat and grabbed her bag along "call me if anything happens, okay?" Adrien waved assuring as Marinette got in the elevator "Sure Marinette, have a great time".

She arrived at the restaurant Alya told her about quickly, it was weird that she'd be meeting with someone she doesn't know but it wasn't like it was easy to escape Alya.

She went in and looked at the different people sitting around until she spotted the person sitting alone on a table for two, Alya has sent her a picture of him beforehand but she had to admit he did look better in person.

"Hi, Maxon right?" The boy looked up from his phone then immediately stood up "Hey Marinette, Alya told me a lot about you but she never told me you were this pretty.", A flatterer from the beginning. They sat back at the table. He looked nice, light brown hair with honey colored eyes. He was tall and fit, she would give him a 8/10 for appearance maybe this won't be bad after all she thought. The waitress came and handed out two menus. He had already drunk two glasses of wine beforehand judging by the two empty glasses on the table.

He was cute, but Marinette already knew when she looked up his social media accounts that he was way out of her league. He was a famous businessman who would probably only date famous or rich girls. She didn't qualify for both, she was only a single mom about to get evicted from her house. "So, Marinette, Alya tells me you're interested in becoming a fashion designer?" "I've always dreamed of becoming a fashion designer. Gabriel Agreste is one that I look up to since I was young. "

He leaned further on the table. "You sure are an amazing beautiful woman, Marinette." She blushed lightly. "Thankyou." He leaned back in his seat "What are your parents like" Marinette sighed happily "Well my parents are both bakers so I spent most of my life helping them with orders. They are very supportive and understanding, but Hugo is what truly inspires me to move forward."

"Hugo?" asked Maxon. "Aw nice brother-sister bond" He the wine glass to his lips to drink. "No, actually, Hugo is my son." That's when he choked on his wine, "I'm sorry, did I hear right?" Marinette knew this was an "oh no" moment "yes, you heard well. He is my son" Maxon seemed to stare at her up and down "but you can't be more than 23. Are you married?"

Marinette looked down at her hands "no I'm not, I had him at a young age". "How old?" She avoided his gaze fidgeting with the table cloth, anything to keep her gaze away from him "Seventeen". The awkward background noise of the people's voices chatting around them was interrupted by his sudden apology. "I'm sorry Marinette, i'm you sure are a wonderful mother. It was really nice meeting you, but I don't think this will work out unfortunately." she didn't speak, he was right. He payed the bill and left her sitting at the table as quick as he could, giving her only a small smile to ease her rejection.

She wanted to blame it on Alya, why didn't she tell him about her having a son? How did she even think this would go anywhere?

*Meanwhile with Adrien

Adrien walked through the house, it all screamed Marinette. There were pictures of Marinette's family on special occasions like Christmas and Halloween. The more he went forward the more the pictures increased such as Hugo on his third Halloween dressed up as a mini Chat Noir, Hugo sitting on Marinette's lap under the tree, Marinette in her graduation gown holding a little baby in one hand while the other showed of her certificate.

The last one was the nicest one in his opinion, it was a picture of Marinette on a hospital bed her hair slicked everywhere while sweat beads glimmered on her temple, holding Hugo to her chest, she looked so young, her blue eyes were tired but filled with excitement of meeting her new bundle of joy.

He walked over to the living room where Hugo sat on the couch, crayons in hand he looked just like how Marinette looks when she's designing, too focused with the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth in an adorable way  
"Hey Hugo what are you doing" he went closer to the child and sat next to him

Hugo looked up and smiled "I'm drawing my mommy and me together so that I can gift it to her when she comes back.". Adrien peeked over the kid's shoulder to look at the very nice portrait, drawn surprisingly by a 6 year old. He sure does have his mother's skills.

"Wow that is so pretty Hugo you're so talented, just like your mother." Hugo's eyes were willed with pride, as if he has been appraised by the king "let me help you, I'm not as good at drawing, but I can try." they spent the next hour coloring together until they heard the door open.

Adrien watched as Marinette walked in with tears glistening in her eyes. Hugo ran up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, he gave her the portrait they just finished working on "here mommy, look I drew this for you, uncle Adrien helped too!" Marinette smiled a little and spoke softly "I love it Hugo" she hugged him back "let's go, it's time for bed" she carried him to bed and left Adrien In the living room after a short thanks. Adrien used it as an open invitation to stay he really wanted to know what's wrong with his princess.

After about 15 minutes Marinette came back to the living room in her pajamas surprised to see that he has not left yet "I thought you left" Adrien looked at her smiling gently "Well I thought maybe you need to talk about what happened, you didn't look alright when you came in"

Marinette sat on the couch and looked at him through the tears threatening to fall. Adrien's felt his heart break when he saw his princess like that. Even though years have passed nothing can change the fact that she was still his princess.

He opened his arms for her, and she ran right into them sobbing, he ruffled her hair trying to soothe her with a few calming words.

"What happened Mari?" Marinette sniffled in his hold "When he found out I had a child at a young age he left" Adrien frowned "Don't worry Mari you're perfect and he doesn't deserve you."

Marinette pulled back and scoffed "Adrien, every single date has ended like this, no one will date a single young mother. If I am as wonderful as you say I surely would have found someone by now, wouldn't I?" is that really what she thought of herself? He held her closer "Don't worry Mari I'll be there for you; you'll find the right guy one day all at the right time."

Marinette sniffled "Adrien, I really am nothing, the home owner said he'll be kicking me out by the end of the month if I don't pay the rent, I can't pay it, I'm a failed designer, I can't even get enough commissions"

An idea formed in Adrien's head; a smile formed on his face. "You know how I told you that I'll be taking over my dad's company?" Marinette looked at him nodding slowly her eyes showing confusion "yea, what about it?" He smiled at her "Well, I do need a designer..so what do you say?"

Marinette looked surprised her mouth agape "a-are you asking me to be your designer?" She stuttered cutely like the olden times.

Adrien got up and held her hands "yes Marinette, you can help me and at the same time you can pay your bills and have your own office, so what do you say?" She tackled him onto the couch hugging him wildly "Oh Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou"


	15. Can the Past be Fixed?

It has been a month since the return of Adrien to Paris, with the help of Marinette he finally got deemed worthy of forgiveness from Nino and Alya.

Ladybug has not shown up since the day the duo fought. Chat noir goes out everyday passing through different parts of the city remembering happy patrol moments and special events with his lady.

Chat Noir sat at the Eiffel Tower overlooking the city

\------------  
Flashback*  
Ladybug and Chat sat together at their usual place with ladybug resting her head on chat's shoulder looking at the stars in the sky.  
"Hey Chat? don't you think those stars are beautiful"

Chat looked at her sparkling blue eyes and a soft smile "not as beautiful as you m'lady" ladybug playfully shoved him "oh chat you're such a flirt, how many do you think there are?" Chat Rested his head on top of hers and sighed.

"I don't know but I'm willing to count every single star in the universe for one date with you" ladybug yawned softly " yea right, we'll see about that, but I need go home cause another minute and I might be in the deepest slumber yet" she stood up, pecked his cheek and jumped off into the night. Chat that place and looked lovesick towards where she just left, never wanting wash his cheek again.  
\-------------  
Flash end*

"M'lady I miss you so much, if only I can turn back time and hold onto you forever" he whispered softly towards nothing but the thin air. He stood up ready to leave towards his cold and giant home.

On his way he looked around the city taking in things that changed, the park where photoshoots used to happen, and how Vincent used to flirt with spaghetti.

He stopped and looked in the direction of their class window where he made the best memories of his life, oh how much he had missed his class.

As he drew near the end of the street and a bit farther from that area, he saw a familiar lit up balcony, and there was his princess, Marinette, standing looking deep in thought. Her hair looked shiny under the moon light, but he also noticed the sadness evident on her face. "I should probably check on her she could maybe lift my spirits and I can surprise her like the olden days".

So, the leather clad man landed behind his friend on her balcony with a wide grin.

————

Marinette's P.O.V

She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him forever. It won't make the past change, but she couldn't help it. 9 years back she was only a normal clumsy teenager with big hopes and dreams. A pair of earrings was all it took to change her life. No, she wasn't blaming this wonderful gift; after all, Tikki was the person that helped her live and stay positive. Her little companion with the heart of gold. All the flirting, puns, attempts and confessions. She stayed nights up because of the guilt of rejecting him and the only time she decides to let go and give him what he wants, he leaves?

Was she a toy? Was it all a dream? There was one thing she could not deny, having Hugo, the light of her life. She could not imagine a life without him.

How hard is is to tell your son he does not have a father, the pain of listening to him cry for him desperately in his sleep, having "a father" on the top of every Christmas and birthday wish list. She was so deep into her thoughts, she did not notice a certain shadow approach.

"Hello princess" Marinette froze at the cheerful voice, she knew this nickname and voice behind it like her own name. Did thinking about him so much make her hallucinate?

"Marinette, what's wrong?" His voice grew worried. She felt the heat radiating off his hands on her shoulders and on to her back. This can't be happening. It only took her a moment to jab her elbow into him without thinking.

Still with her back to him she heard him double over groaning in pain, not enough to cover her own. She turned around meeting his pain filled eyes "What's wrong with you, is that how you hug a person now?"

She bent down to his level "What's wrong with me? Seriously? You were expecting a hug?" He straightened back up placing his hand over his sore spot. She stepped over and pushed him back and he looked at her with shocked eyes, that's when she lost it.

"What's wrong with me, huh Chat?" a tiny step closer "The audacity!" another step. He suddenly noticed the space around his shrinking. As if he was getting pulled towards her. He started moving back. "ANSWER" step forward, step back.

"P-princess?" he shrined back under her sharp gaze "Do not princess me. Now answer my question." She looked him straight into the eyes, years of locked emotions were finally leaking free out of their cells happy to be released "7 years Chat. 7 years, no sight or anything of you. Where were you?"

She stepped closer and that was when he took his last step back, his back hitting the wall. "You expect me to throw my self at you? Welcome you? Soothe you?" The silence was killing "ANSWER!" His mouth was left gaping. Marinette could tell he was lost for words.

"Princess I-I am sorry I-I didn't mean to leave" Ha yea right. He was going to play that game of innocence now. "Yea right Chat. That game won't work with me, you know. 7 years changed a lot and it certainly changed me." he looked down at his feet in shame. His voice came back broken as a whisper. "I know that I left so suddenly, but please forgive me. I had my reasons."

"What reasons Chat? What can make you leave so suddenly without even a simple goodbye?" Her voice only grew louder, she only hoped that Hugo wouldn't wake up from their voices. "I c-can't tell you my reasons, but I had to do it!"

"Well Chat, if you wanna be like that then let me tell you." Looking straight into his eyes "It won't be easy to come back suddenly and expect us to welcome you with our arms wide open for you to just run into." Chat opened his mouth to speak, but in that moment Hugo's cries rang through the balcony door.

She turned back to him and said "Come back when you're ready to say your (She lifted her hands quoting) big justifiable reasons, because I don't have time to wait for you. I have to go calm my child down, but until then" one more step "I Hate you"

She didn't even wait for him to speak. She made her way to the balcony door, closing it behind her as well as the curtains, while she seemed confident just moments ago she was now slumped down wiping down her furious tears.

Hugo was in his bed shaking his head on the pillow from side to side and crying out softly. Marinette knew exactly what he was dreaming about and it didn't help but make her feel even more pained. Here her son was crying for his father, unknown to him that he is standing just beyond their balcony doors.

Chat's P.O.V

She just left me on her balcony. I couldn't move for a moment, as if I was paralyzed. Had me going away really affect that many people? I always thought that nobody cared that much about me. I left thinking that they could continue their lives normally, but maybe I really had hurt them.

I slowly moved away from the corner and looked into a small window covered by a see through curtain showing Marinette and Hugo laying side by side. She was stroking his hair and murmuring something, might of been a lullaby. Like my mom did to me. I sighed sadly and vaulted away. She hates me now. Maybe for a long time. Coming here was not the right choice.

I don't understand. She accepted me as Adrien and helped me gain back our friends, why couldn't she just accept Chat back like that?


	16. 2 Greens Under the Midnight Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Heads up this chapter is mostly just about Chat's troubled thoughts and emotions.

________________________________

Chats POV

The leather clad hero was once again strolling on the roofs of Paris. A couple of days passed from the night on Marinette's balcony, he could not stop thinking about her.

A couple of visits during their teenage years should not have drawn such a reaction from her. Yes, they were friends who goofed up together and yes, they have shared lots of memories such as countless nights of rants about how their day went, movies, secrets, and puns.

Why was Chat opposite to his civilian side (Adrien) denied a chance for forgiveness? Adrien came back the exact same time, they both were also away for the exact same time. Both sides of him are friends with her yet she still chose one over the other.

If he could only go back in time some how and fix his mistakes, maybe saying goodbye, explaining himself, or simply even not traveling in the first place.

Why did a new start have to come in with a new country? It was not as if the identity of Hawkmoth was revealed to Paris. They could have started fresh by simply just moving houses.

Aside from these thoughts, today he would be fulfilling his promise to Hugo.

The 23 year- old man knew very well that they wouldn't actually find that one night stand man who was stupid enough to leave Marinette like a cheap item, after all, there could be at least thousands of people in Paris with the same description, but who was he to ruin the 5 year old's hope?

He was there too once, right, he knew both his parents, but he was grown motherless with a cold-hearted man for most of his life. Marinette is kind-hearted and would probably fill in for both spots, but he would do anything to give that boy someone to call dad. As soon as he found that dumb enough man, he would make sure to knock some sense into him.

If he was to give his opinion, he wanted that child to be his above all things he would ever wish for a Christmas present. That boy was just so.... innocent, and close to the heart. Who would not like to have him as his really?

He had spent a bunch of time in the past years dreaming of having Marinette as his lady. When he came back and saw her child he just got lost in him so much that it pained him to know that he wasn't actually the father nor that Marinette was his lady in less than a day.

He finally approached the familiar balcony of Marinette's apartment quietly landing in the while hoping it is an indication for Hugo to know of his presence. Two minutes passed he spent them admiring the flowers placed carefully around the balcony until he finally heard the balcony door softly slide open.

I turned around and saw a blob of midnight hair peeking before me smiling and then fully coming out. The clad hero drew closer to the shy boy.

"Hey Hugo, how are you doing?" The boy lifted his head slightly "I'm good, I didn't actually think you would keep your promise and come" chat frowned and reached over with his pinkie out.

"Oh but young man you should know that a true hero never breaks his promise" Hugo copied Chat linking his tiny finger with chats bigger one, finally looking him straight in the eyes, green making contact with green "Thankyou" he whispered smiling into the night fallen sky.


	17. A Meeting with an Agreste

The night with Hugo passed on quickly, Chat got to know Hugo a lot, his favourite food, colour, school friends and never would he have ever thought that he used cat puns like himself. He had to admit, Hugo using cat puns in between sentences was impressive that it got him thinking, Who saw va taught him them?

When he asked Hugo the answer was quite shocking, Marinette.  
The cat smirked to himself, so she DID actually enjoy him so "annoying" puns. The night ended short, nothing really happened, he took him to the the rooftop where he once set the candles for his lady and coincidentally took Marinette there instead in the past.  
He later had to take Hugo back so that he can get the required amount of sleep after all, Marinette would surely notice if Hugo lacked energy tomorrow.

The short and quiet goodbye outside the balcony was again paired with a promise to come back for him again in exactly a week time.

Adrien laid down that night with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest.

THE NEXT MORNING  
Marinette ran all over her appartement, it was currently 6:30 in the morning. Unlike her teenage years she was quite responsible, waking up on time and getting her day planned out. Hugo was now watching some cartoons while she got ready for her meeting with Adrien for the job position.

How in the world does her closet look so empty only on important days. She was a designer for the love of god. Standing in front of the mirror she finally settled for a white pencil skirt that went just below her knees paired with a black button up and a matching short white blazer. To complete her look she wore her hair into a loose bun and accessorised with a black bag for tikki.

In about half an hour after driving Hugo to school, she was standing in front of THE Agreste company. She felt tikki nudge her side giving her a good luck and reminding her of their pep talk last night. She promised herself that she shall leave all the awkwardness and clumsiness outside that door leaving her confidence and grace to shine through.

Finally her legs proceeded forward stepping into the building, portfolio in hand.

Huge was the right word to describe the inside. Two modern stair cases faced each other both in an "L" shape, the front desk in the middle in front of a long black marble wall, the agreste logo above it in gold. To the left was a big sitting area with a rain dropping wall behind it, while the right were two elevators framed in gold.

She felt a gentle tap to the shoulder put her out of her statue self. A women, looking in her early thirties smiled at her "how can I help you today?" Marinette looked at the women's name tag on her jacket which said " Lauren" then lifted her portfolio up to show her "I have an appointment with Mr. Agreste at this time for a job interview"

The women looked her up and down then smiled wider looking quite friendly " great! I will take you to his office immediately pls follow me" Lauren guided her to the elevators then presses on #5 (the highest floor). They stayed silent on the ride up until the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing clear glass with golden frames and a small lounge behind it.

Two big doors were on either side of the hall (which was plastered with old photo shoot pictures) facing each other. Lauren turned to the one on the right, once they reached the door she signaled for her to stay outside for a moment while she informed him of her presence. Small murmurs were heard on the other side then the door opened wide and Lauren stepped out inviting her inside with a smile.

Once she stepped in she took a big breath and smiled when she saw his bright green eyes smiling right back at her. 

"Hello Marinette, pls have a seat"

Adrien stood up from his seat and walked over towards where she was standing. In a situation like this was she supposed to be formal or friendly? Too late now, he was right in front of her, where is Alya when she needs her?

"Hey Marinette" Adrien smiled widely, offering her his hand to shake, or not because as soon as she put her hand in his he pulled her into a side hug, his cologne smelled delicious, but it only lasted a second where he lead her to the sitting area near the wall length window then pulled away ushering her to sit down. He went to the mini espresso machine on the mini bar corner and pulled two mini glasses.

"How are you and Hugo doing?" he inserted the capsule into the pod and turned the machine on, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. "Thankyou we are doing well, I just dropped Hugo at school on the way here" The smell of the coffee was marvelous as it filled her senses. 

"That's great, I hope his school isn't to far from here?" he questioned "Oh no, not at all its only five minutes away, the only problem is that Hugo can sleep through all of his alarms but is a huge early bird on the weekends unlike me who always likes to sleep in during the weekends"

Adrien chuckled grabbing the now two ready espresso cups and handing her one, he took a quick sip and then narrowed his eyes and pointed his fingers accusingly at her "If I remember correctly I think there was a girl who managed to always stay away from detentions even though she was never on time" Marinette pouted jokingly "Hey that's not fair, but you know what, I should probably thank Hugo for making me the responsible person I am now. By the way you nice office, I love the view"

"Thankyou, sine I've only been here a month I haven't had the proper time to make the changes I want. This used to be my dad's office as you can tell by the dull taste's. I'm planning on renovating both the office and the mansion since theyre mine now.

"That's awesome, anyway, I brought my portfolio with me, its filled with all of my latest designs and some of the commissions I've done, I hope you like them" she handed him the file "Oh Marinette you really didn't have too, I offered you this position because I have always known since we were in school that you'll have a potential in your future."

He opened the file looking through the organized pages, his jaw dropping after only a couple of pages, Marinette, worriedly took it as a bad sign, immediately apologizing for her bad sketches before she can continue Adrien interrupted her "these are some of the best sketches I have ever seen, and my dad is Gabriel Agreste the designer so you can trust that I'm giving you the most honest opinion" Marinette looked at him wide eyed "so I'm h-hired?" half out of her seat.

"You were hired before you even came here, who else would I trust to help me raise this company?" Marinette jumped out of her seat hugging him tightly "Thankyou thankyou thankyou so much" Adrien chuckled and hugged back "Your welcome Marinette, never doubt yourself, now would you like to see your office so you can get settled in?" She pulled away blushing slightly and immediately looked down nodding.

He took her hand gently and pulled her towards the door excitedly. Once they were down the hall, she expected them to take the elevator down to the one of the offices floors but when they passed it she didn't question it, just left herself to be guided. Adrien stopped in front of the big door opposite to his office, Marinette thought they were only stopping to get something on the way, but suddenly she was surprised to find that her name was carved onto a golden name tag right outside the door. How did she not see that earlier?

The seconds it took Adrien to open the door were deadly minutes to Marinette, she really wanted to see beyond that door. "I wanted you to be as comfortable as close to me as possible, away from any gossiping colleagues" Finally the door opened fully and in was beyond what Marinette ever wanted. It seemed as if Adrian knew her so well, if she were given the choice to design her own office, it would probably never be as good as this.

Three of the walls were champagne pink while the third was a huge window from the top to the bottom like Adrien's office. In the middle was a nice glass desk accompanied by three chairs, toward the right was a cozy sitting place with a nice sized wall attached tv and a fireplace under it for winter warmth. On the left side was her designing desk with a bulletin board on the wall and three mannequins.

Marinette wandered around her now officially favourite place on earth. Adrien went up to the middle mannequin, pulling something off of it and onto his head "hey Marinette" she turned around quickly noticing the derby hat she made back in high school "You still have that?"

Adrien sneezed before answering "yup, and I'm still allergic to that feather" he took it off and back into the mannequin "I'll leave you to get settled in, feel free to pop in to my office anytime." She thanked him again, as soon as he left, she immediately ran and plopped onto the rolling chair squealing as she rolled all over the office like a fan girl.


	18. Chance at Happiness

Marinette spent her first day walking around the office exploring around. She had already made a little cozy hiding spot for Tikki to hang out in.

After what seemed like 100 laps around the office and a day's worth of calories burned, a knock came on the door.

She quickly ran and sat on her chair behind the desk pretending to play around with the papers. "Come in" a moment later the door opened, Adrien's head peeked in "Hey, how are you doing?"

Marinette set down the papers and smiled at him beaming "Great! Honestly, I've sat the past hour just admiring the office alone."

Adrien stepped al in closing the door behind him "I'm glad you like it." he leaned against the desk arms crossed "I wanted to ask you if you have anything planned for tonight?"

Marinette was confused for a second, but then she blushed "No, I have nothing special tonight, why?" Was he going to ask her on a date?

"I was on the phone with Alya and Nino and I told him about how you started here today so they invited us over to the club where Nino DJ's at every weekend to celebrate and enjoy the old times."

Marinette thought for a moment "What about Hugo? I can't leave him." Adrien quickly interjected in with a solution "You can ask your parents I'm pretty sure they'd love to spend a weekend with him" he saw how hesitant she looked thinking about it "come on Marinette it'll be fun, this is the first time we will go out together in a long time"

"Okay but I'll have to ask my parents first they might be busy, just a moment while I call them" she pulled out her phone quickly dialing her parents number, not even a minute later, Marinette had the full confirmation needed.

Even though her phone Wasn't on speaker she was pretty sure Adrien heard her parents excited "of course" because instantly he smiled wildly giving her a look that said "see".

After her quick goodbye she turned to Adrien nodding "I'll take Hugo to my parents house after school, that'll give me time to get ready"

"Perfect we will meet there at 7pm, I'll leave you be right now, I believe you'll need to go shortly to pick up Hugo." He opened the door giving her a wave and then leaving. Tikki zoomed out of her hiding spot giggling "I thought he was asking me out for a second."

"Don't worry Mari, Adrien has only been here for a month, and it's your first day you'll have many opportunities in the future." she smiled settling on her owners opened palm.

Marinette looked at the clock signaling that there was only 30 minutes left till she must pick up Hugo. She picked up her car keys and settled Tikki into her purse before walking out.

She knew that she was not leaving forever but she really hoped for time to pass quickly for tomorrow.

Hugo was overly excited when she told him he will get to spend his weekend at her parent's house. He loved them, they always decorated and baked together.

He even spent the whole car ride back home to pick up his essentials and to her parents saying, "yay grandpa will finally let me frost the cake alone like he promised me last time!"

When she entered the bakery, she was immediately greeted by her mom's welcoming smile. A minute later her dad joined them dusted in flour "Where is my little star?" Hugo jumped into Tom's wide arms and into one of his tightest hugs.

Marinette pretended to turn away, arms crossed and lips pouting "I thought I was your star, dad?" Tom chuckled hugging her "sweet heart you know you're my only princess, but he'll always be my star." after asking about her day she stood up excusing herself.

"I have to leave now since I'll have to meet them there in two hours, call me if anything happens" Tom carried Hugo into the kitchen on his shoulders while Sabine walked her daughter to the door.

"So Adrien will be there huh?" Her mom teased "Mom, Nino and Alya will be there as well."

Sabine smiled teasingly "I know but how are things going with him, I must say you control your crush way better than when you were a teen, remember posters, advertisement memorizing, his schedu-"

"What are you trying to say mom?" Sabine looked at her daughter with soft eyes smiling "Marinette, honey, I think this is a good chance for you to try your luck at love, you're an adult now it won't be a silly crush now, you might have a chance"

She patted her shoulders and then continued "Hugo will get what he wants, a father." before Marinette can talk her mother pushed her gently towards the door "Have fun tonight, we will be fine, remember your days back in high school and don't forget to tell me what happens."

Marinette hugged her once and then went into her car and towards her house. There were only 2 hours left and she still had lots to do. 

Her mom might be right, this was her chance.


	19. Dance to the Beat

Two hours later Marinette was all showered and dressed in mini dress she had designed but never got to wear. It was black with 3/4 length-sleeves, cut to show a bit of cleavage.

Tikki flew around munching on a cookie "Wow Marinette! You look great!!" Marinette smiled reaching out to let her Kwami sit on her palm "Thankyou Tikki, it's time to go come on" Marinette looked one last time in the mirror and went out.  
————————  
At the club

Alya, Nino and Adrien were standing in front of the loud music club doors waiting for Marinette to show up.

Her car pulled up while they were chatting, alya was first to point her out "Our girl has arrived!" Marinette blushed as she approached them "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Wow, Mari!", Alya beamed, looking up at her, "You look absolutely gorgeous! If I looked half as good as you, I'd look stunning!"

"Alya stop it, you ARE beautiful" the two girls hugged while the guys smiled. "Marinette you look great!" Adrien and Nino each complemented, hugging her after Alya. Marinette thanked them politely.

"Are you ready to have the night of your lives?" Cheered Alya excitedly. "I've never been clubbing before but since Hugo will be at my parents for the weekend I'm ready to do this."

They all entered the dark club filled with disco lights booming with loud music.

Nino and alya immediately went for the drinks bar, waving at someone they probably know. "Hey Martin, my friend. What's up?" The guy patted Nino's back. "Good, we all miss you. Can't wait to get your music jams up and running!"

"Brought some friends to refresh our teen years. Thought we'd come here tonight to get drunk for the start of the weekend." Alya said, sitting down.

"Well, anyone is welcome here, especially if they're friends of yours! Have a seat, I'll get started on your drinks! The usual if I'm not wrong."

"You got it dude." Nino winked. Martin immediately went back behind the bar to prepare their drinks.

Adrien pulled out a stool for Marinette,  
She smiled at the blonde in gratitude before turning to Alya.

"Alya, I don't plan on getting that drunk tonight. I need to drive back." She insisted as Adrien sat next to Nino.

"Don't worry about it, girl. You aren't a lightweight, a couple drinks won't hurt." Alya laughed, elbowing her friend playfully.

Nino and Alya were first to excuse themselves or a dance. After the awkward chatting the alcohol kicked in, making Marinette gain a little confidence to ask Adrian to dance.

He held out his hand and she gratefully took it, already hearing the first song being played.

"Thanks." she breathed, smiling at him as he led her to the dance floor that was packed with people dancing.

They spent almost half an hour dancing to great hits. Alya and Nino were dancing right next to them with the most innocent faces, but sneaking some "discrete" glances every once in a while.

He gently began swaying Marinette around, sometimes leading her into a twirl. Having her close to him reminded him of the party at Chloé's hotel back in high school. Suddenly as if someone heard his thoughts the same slow song played.

That's weird, a slow song at a club? He looked around until he saw Nino and Alya snickering by the DJ booth. Nino overtook the keyboard control, he was the one that put on the song.

Adrien smiled. His bro always new what to do. "Do you remember when we danced to this song at Chloés party?" Marinette looked straight into his eyes, smiling. "I don't think you knew, but it meant so much to me, you saved me from being the lonely girl beside the wall."

Adrien frowned "How come?" he asked.

"Alya was going to dance with Nino and then Chloé would have asked you eventually to dance with her, and you know she wouldn't have let you go till the end. I would have been lonely."

"Well Marinette, I think it would be anyone's pleasure to ever get to dance with you let alone twice! I'm lucky." Adrien put his forehead against Marinette's and closed his eyes smiling till the song finished.

And so they separated again joining their other two friends to dance wildly.

Tonight they were to forget they are adults, they shall make up for the time lost.


	20. Too Drunk to Comprehend

Marinette signaled to the barista to fill up her cup yet another time. How many drinks has she had so far? She was out of count. Might of been her 5 if she estimated correctly.

Adrien excused himself to the washroom some time ago and he had yet to return. The couple were flirting together right beside her.

Marinette had just made yet another discovery about herself. Her tolerance for alcohol wasn't as impressive as she thought.

In the distance, though it was really only a couple of meters away from her if she wasn't that high, she saw a man walk towards her.

He leaned in smirking at her. "Hey beautiful. You seem bored?" He chuckled. His breath smelt of a whole bar and it was making her nauseous.

"I can change that for you." He lent in closer to her face as if to kiss her. On instinct, her hands went up and pushed against his chest, but considering how much she drank it was only a small poke.

He grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her back against the wall, now pinning her arms to her side. "Come on belle. Don't be like that."

The man smirked against her earlobe before kissing down her neck to her collar bone. "We can have lots of fun together." She gasped again before tilting her head instinctively to the side. "There you go girl."

She was out of control, the man in front of her suddenly changed into Chat Noir, him kissing her on that night him marking her for the first time.

Her focus came back again, and the image changed back to the man who was still pinning her.

Adrien emerged from the washroom ready to join his friends, but when he rounded the corner, his green eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Marinette was being pinned to the wall by a tall brunette man that looked about their age. His mouth was on her neck.

His blood boiled violently. The next moment, the man was being punched in the jaw. It was his fist that had punched him, and he deserved it. He sat pinning the man to the ground with one hand while the other enjoyed experimenting with different colours on his face.

It was certain that the man was the only one keeping Marinette on her feet, because as soon as he fell to the ground. Adrien had to rush and catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Shoot Marinette, you're wasted!" he held Marinette by the waist, pulling her through the crowds, trying to find their friends. When he finally found them, they were by the bar laughing uncontrollably.

Adrien glared at them distinctly. Couldn't they have looked out for her while he was in the washroom? It was his fault really for leaving for that long.

Adrien approached them with Marinette (mostly out of it) still by his side. "Hey guys. Some jerk was trying to take advantage of Marinette, I took care of him, but I think it's better if I drive her home since she's so out of it."

Alya looked at Marinette in concern and nodded agreeing with his proposal. She took Marinette's mini jacket from where she had left it on the bar stool and helped Adrien put it on her from the other side. "I know she doesn't have alcohol often, but I never knew she was such a lightweight." chuckled Alya.

They both supported her weight with Marinette's head on the crook of Adrien's neck. He cringed at the sour smell of vodka. How did they not notice her consuming this much?

Nino followed behind them to open the car door which was just brought by the vallet. After settling Marinette in the front seat with her things. He latched the seatbelt safely against her and then closed the door. Adrien bid the couple who also decided to leave farewell.

"I'll call someone in the morning to bring Marinette's car back to her place." he quickly got in the car and left the club towards the mansion. Marinette was going to be so out of it in the morning. He knew from experience. She would need someone to stay with her.  
——————-  
At the Mansion

Adrien got out and went around to open Marinette's door. He lifted her up in his arms. she was light. There were many guest rooms around his house, some he didn't even explore before, but Adrien preferred to have her close to him, so he chose to put her in his old room.

Finally making it up the stairs, Adrien made sure to keep a tight hold of her as he lead her towards the room in the centre of the long hall. Marinette's head lolled against his shoulder as she seemed to be struggling more and more to fight off the temptations of sleep.

He sat her down on the bed, and she yawned before rubbing her eyes. She really did look adorable, despite the incoherent state that she was in.

He wondered how much she would be effected tomorrow. How much would she remember? It was definitely for the best that he had taken her back to his place. Adrien just hoped that she wouldn't freak out too much over waking up in his home with him fussing over her.

"I'll just go and get you some water, Marinette." Adrien whispered. He did not like the thought of her being out of his sight for long, but he would try to be quick to come back.

Shooting a sleepy and dazed Marinette one last worried glance, Adrien quickly ran to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and some Advil for her head before quickly dashing back into Marinette's room. She was still in bed where he last left her, but she was violently trying to remove her mini jacket.

"This stupid jacket isn't damn coming off!" Marinette yelled in frustration which came out really as a whine.

Adrien sighed placing the glass of water down on the bedside before approaching her to help take her jacket off.

She had an annoyed look on her face, but she finally calmed down and remained still when Adrien grabbed hold of the back of the the jacket and shrugged it off.

After completing taking it off, she let out a peaceful breath and lent against him. He held her head in one hand and her back in the other, trying to lay her back down against the pillows.

He went to pull away and stand up, but he was so fascinated by how peaceful she looked and the sound of her steady breathing.

She looked so small in his bed. Her hair was so smooth, his fingers itched to run through them, and that is what he did. He later back in the bed beside her, but made sure not to press too close.

His long fingers moved the strands over from her face. Marinette shifted in bed, making adorable expressions with her face and then held his hand, pulling it to her and snuggling against it.

Her ocean eyes opened a little, peeking out but still looking out of it. She mumbled out something and held his hand tighter.

Adrien didn't want to disturb her from her sleep. He pulled his hand out slowly, but he couldn't because she was clenching it too tight.

Marinette was squirming slightly, she clutched the duvet harder. "Please don't leave me again." her voice kept on getting lower "I need you." until it was a whisper "I still love you." a whisper, one that Adrien definitely heard.


	21. Hungover

The first thing that Marinette was aware of when she opened her eyes was the deep throbbing of her head.

Her whole brain felt like it had been kicked and thrown around. She couldn't even dare to bring herself to open her eyes fully because they were burning. It was probably like 6 am by now she had to get up to wake up Hugo for school.

But unfortunately her whole body ached and felt like she was going to be nauseous if she moved, so Marinette just continued to lay where she was and hopefully fall back asleep on her comfy bed . 'So soft,' she thought. 'I don't remember my bed being this comfortable.' The soft mattress beneath her felt like a cloud.

Her eyes opened widely when she felt the duvet. Instead of her normal feeling ones she was on an extra soft mattress covered with a silk cover. She pulled the corner of the cover off of her as if it was burning her and looked down at her body, thankfully she was still wearing her black dress from last night but it has rod up a little.

When she looked around the big sized room there was something similar about it. She remembered it for some reason, she got her answer as soon as she looked to her left. She took in a sharp breath and looked up at the person she was sharing the bed with.

There laid Adrien peacefully, his blond hair was long enough to cover up to his eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt just laying on his side like a baby bear chested. The sun light coming through the window was angled down perfectly on his hair, bringing out the gold in it.

The peaceful atmosphere of the room was interrupted by a scream, a women's scream, HER scream to be exact.

She gave a panicked yelp and ended up falling off the side of the bed. Adrien gave a huff and then seemed to focus more around him. His eyes flew open once his eyes landed on hers blinking, he rapidly shot up to help her.

"Oh my god Marinette are you okay?" Adrien pulled her up and sat her back on the bed. She kept on staring at him until he looked down at his naked chest, he finally understood what she was thinking about and hurried to explain.

"Oh no, don't worry nothing happened, I only brought you back here because I didn't want to leave you alone I know how hangovers can be in the morning." Marinette blushed and then nodded.

Marinette suddenly felt the effects of the hungover she was sporting. She jumped up and ran to the nearest washroom and to the toilet. Hands pulled out her hair from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back, Adrien's hands. Once she finished she stood up and went to wipe her mouth, rinsing it. She looked back at him embarrassed, has she just done that in front of him, that is so embarrassing.

He carried her back to the bed. Marinette on sudden moaned out in pain, Adrien nodded understanding and reached over behind her for something "here, I prepared some Advil for you because I knew you'd need it"

Marinette gratefully took it from him and swallowed it with some water. "What happened yesterday?" Adrien got up from bed and went to his closet leaving her confused, when he came back he handed her a nice knee length baby-blue dress and a white cardigan to go over it.

"Here, these used to be my mothers, I keep them in my closet to remind myself of her sometimes, but I hope they are good enough for you. I think a warm shower can ease you for a bit, by the time you're out I'll have breakfast ready for us and then we can talk about yesterday, how does that sound?"

She smiled grabbing the clothes he had offered her and the made her way to the washroom, closing the door behind her.

——-

15 minutes later, Marinette was already feeling better, it was a good thing Adrien suggested a shower. When she exited Adrien's room she followed the mouth watering smell as her only direction to where he was. 

It worked. Adrien was cooking some fresh scrambled eggs on the stove while everything else was set up on the small table in the huge master chef sized kitchen. He perked up when he noticed her at the door. She looked great in his mom's dress. Even though it seemed to be looser in some areas, she sported it beautifully. Her blue eyes matched that blue of the dress. "Wow, you look like her. You even have her smile." he breathed out.

Noticing the shiver in his voice as he spoke, Marinette asked curiously "What was she like? I remember seeing her in the movies together when you were getting chased."

Adrien never talked about her in all their years of friendship. The only time she actually saw her in person was the day they defeated hawkmoth, in that glass coffin in the middle of the garden, underground.

Adrien laughed remembering that day. he was quick to answer "She was loving and full of kindness." a small smile graced his lips despite the sorrow in his voice.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" What a dumb question, she scolded herself as soon as she asked. Of course he does.

Adrien squeezed her shoulder. "Time makes it easier. The pain of her disappearing has gotten somewhat dulled by now, but what still stings a lot even years later is that I never got the answers I wanted."

Marinette frowned, whispering "I'm so sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to pry..." she quickly changed the topic hoping to cheer him up.

"I didn't know you can cook?" Marinette stepped in beside him "That smells delicious!" 

"Well you can't expect me to starve myself in London for 6 years, right?" He joked, her plan was working "Sit down, I just need to plate the eggs and I'll come join you." 

"So about yesterday.." Adrien set a plate in front of her and then sat across from her with his own. Adrien looked nervous for a minute before responding. 

"Yesterday when I left to go to the washroom you were sitting by the bar waiting for me to come back with Alya and Nino, but then when I came back you were being pinned to the wall by some drunk bastard." 

He stopped, apologized for his foul language and then continued "You probably don't remember because you were pretty out of it, I drove you here because I couldn't leave you alone in your state at your house". 

Marinette looked embarrassed by his explanation "Wow my first time getting drunk at a club and I get hit up by a man? Thankyou Adrien, I would have probably made the mistake of my life if you weren't there to stop him."

Adrien stayed quiet for a moment, not eating, Just looking at her with a mysterious gaze. "You haven't actually been clubbing before?" He asked confused. "No, I haven't, I couldn't leave Hugo alone." 

Suddenly he remembered her mentioning that yesterday when they were entering the club.

"What about before Hugo?" He pressed. Marinette frowned "No, I was still 16, under aged, and I wasn't a partier like Alya and the others either."

"So you've NEVER actually been clubbing and got drunk?" At this point Marinette was getting annoyed "YES Adrien, NEVER. I only started drinking after reaching that of age, on occasions and not around Hugo, What point are you trying to make?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Let's just continue with breakfast." the whole time Adrien just picked around in his plate lost in thought, sometimes sneaking short glances at Marinette. 

"If you drove me then what happened to my car?" Adrien realized that he forgot about that detail. "I called someone this morning to come pick it up, you had your keys in the purse. I hope you don't mind." Marinette just smiled gratefully.

"Since there isn't work today, I will drive you home in my car. Your car should be parked there already." 

They both separated ways, Marinette went to get herself ready while Adrien still sat there deep in thought.


	22. Enemies to Friends

"So do you have any plans for today? Since there isn't any work today" Adrien was currently driving towards Marinette's house.

"Not really, I need to pickup Hugo from my parents house at about 6 so I'll probably have some free time to spend with the girls"

"Girls?" Adrien asked, he knew she would of course have other friends.

"Yea, girls. You know, Alya and Chloe" To say Adrien was surprised was an understatement. Last time he checked Chloe and Marinette were far away from the "friends" term.

"Chloe? As in Chloe Bourgeois? Since when have you two been friends? You couldn't even tolerate each other back in l'ycee."

"Oh sorry I totally forgot that happened after you left to London. Actually I should actually kind of Thankyou for that" Marinette smiled appreciate.

Again Adrien rode his brow confused "How so? Why are you thanking me?"

"I don't mean that you leaving was great but when you left Chloe changed suddenly. The whole class got a different perspective of the Chloe we used to know."

"Again how so" Adrien still couldn't understand what that had to do with him.

"Well, after you left, Chloe was left almost completely alone since nobody stood up for her when she did anything wrong again." Marinette paused and then continued

"I guess she got into the fact that she didn't really have any true friends and since we were graduating Sabrina would move away to study abroad. She started changing little by little until she deemed her worth guilty in front of our class"

Chloé Bourgeois was only a normal misunderstood girl. She had been extremely spoiled throughout her life as proven by all the times she threatened with her dads title.. though, she grew up like that mostly because her parents wanted to get rid of their guilt for never having time for her. Her father, though she knew he really did love her as her daddy's "princess", was the mayor of Paris after all, he needed to be elsewhere.

Chloé was also an only child.. and combined with the fact that she was mostly raised by nannies and butlers, it meant that she had a very lonely childhood. When her mother moved overseas,, she may have developed some issues with loneliness, and a slightly (big) bossiness towards people. She had only had one friend growing up..Adrien.

Adrien was really proud in that moment, he haven't seen Chloe since the last time he saw her at the hotel but from what he just heard she must have finally really found herself.

Again, he'll have to add that to the list of things he had missed.

"She was one of the greatest supporters of my pregnancy, helped me get ever I need to be ready, hosted me a giant baby shower and even babysat Hugo a couple of times." Adrien was now amazed, he'll have to talk with Chloe someday soon.

"That's great, please say hi to her for me if you can" Adrien made the final turn towards Marinette's street and right into her driveway were her car (as promised) was parked. A guy came out of it and towards them. He gave Adrien the key and left.

Adrien gave Marinette her keys and smiled. "Thankyou for the ride Adrien, I'll make sure to wash the dress and give it back when I see you at work tomorrow" when she reached out to open the car door, a hand landed on her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't worry about the dress, I'm happy to give it to you. It really does complement your eyes, and plus I have many others from my mom in my closet, it's really fine." No room was given for Marinette to protest as she saw the look he gave her. She thanked him one last time before finally getting out the car.

He waited for her to enter home like a gentleman before taking off to wherever he was headed.

—————  
As soon as Marinette entered her house she pulled out her phone and texted both girls if they were free to go out somewhere.

Chloe immediately texted back eagerly making plans to go out for some shopping. Alya on the other hand took a long time to respond. By ten minutes it was Nino who texted her to let her know that Alya was too hungover to go anywhere.

She should have known really, after all they were both party animals. She went back to Chloe telling her about Alya and then asking her to meet in front of the mall in half an hour. She decided to stay in the blue dress since it was suitable and cozy enough for the occasion.

After refreshing and giving Tikki some cookies for being patient with her yesterday, she went out to her car speeding towards their meeting place.

————

Chloe, on time was sitting in her white convertible on her phone. Both girls greeted each other and then entered the shopping center. "So, what happened last night?"

Marinette blushed instantly "Nothing, we as in Alya, Nino and Adrien went out clubbing together to celebrate me finally getting my dream job-" 

Chloe interrupted her "You got a job? weren't you doing commissions?" 

"Well ya but then Alya set me up on one of the blind dates that never work, and I asked Adrien to babysit Hugo since my parents were busy" they entered the first store "When I came back, Adrien noticed that I was sad so he stayed to check up on me and I kind of got all emotional and burst all my problems at him" 

"I told him about all my past dates and then the problems I was facing with rent since I was lagging in commissions and he kind of just offered me my dream job on the spot" Chloe crossed her arms looking away disappointed "And you didn't tell me"

Marinette felt bad all of a sudden "I'm so sorry Chlo, but everything happened so fast and I totally forgot to tell you, forgive me please." She made the puppy eyes she had always tried to avoid when she was young knowing that it would get her. "Oh fine Dupain Cheng, but for the record you knew that my mom would have been more than happy to take you in since the last time she offered you at Gabriel's fashion show." 

Marinette sighed, it was one of the things she always thought about in the past, she might of took the opportunity if things were different. "Yea, I know, but I had Hugo and I don't think I can raise a child by myself." 

"It's okay we understand, anyways what happened after the party?" Marinette remembered the main thing they were talking about. "oh yea, right. Well a man almost took advantage of me and-" 

"WHAT?" Chloe screamed loudly "What does he look like? I can get him in jail" , the people in the store directed their gaze at them. "shhh, not so loud. As I was saying BEFORE you interrupted me" She gave her a glare and then continued "Adrien came just in time and pushed him of me, then he took me back to his place because I was drunk and poof i woke up in the morning with a bad head ache."

She looked at the girl beside her, who was practically grinning from ear to ear with thoughts. "Stop it, nothing happened. He was being a great gentlemen" she slapped Chloe's shoulder. "Okay, whatever you say" she said sighing and rolling her eyes disappointedly. 

Both girls walked around the mall sporting a couple of shopping bags. Thankfully Marinette finally bought a couple of outfits to wear to work. "I love the dress you're wearing, where'd you get it from?" Marinette looked at her dress, the one Adrien let her wear. Oh God, she was caught. 

"Uhh thanks, Adrien actually let me borrow it since I couldn't leave in my dress from yesterday." Chloe quirked a brow at her smugly "That's his mother's dress you know? I'm sure Adrien wouldn't lend it to anyone. "Shut up" another point for Chloe.

"So enough about me, how are you doing with your father?" she tried to change the subject. "Mom cancelled her trip here and dad is just behind his desk during the day, but at least he eats dinner with me." The sigh Marinette heard was one full of defeat and loneliness and Chloe did not deserve such thing. 

"Don't worry, Chlo. you know you'll always have us right?" the girl in question nodded appreciably and hugged Marinette. 

She looked at the time, it was only a bit before she had to go get Hugo. "I'm sorry but I really need to leave. I need to pick up Hugo from my parents house". After saying their goodbyes and getting into her car, Marinette went her way to her parents house.

Of course as soon as she stepped in the bakery, her mother came to welcome her, and as expected, wouldn't stop teasing and asking her about the night before.

Hugo ran up to her shrieking in laughter with her father trailing behind covered in flour. 

"MOOOOM help me!" he jumped into her arms. "Okay now dad. Let's go easy on him." Despite the flour covering Tom, she gave him a sweet side hug. She quickly excused herself before her mom continued to push further for details.

Once Marinette finally laid on the inviting bed, she immediately thought back to how lonely Chloe looked today. She turned to Tikki sitting on the make-shift bed on the bedside table.


	23. Amusement Park

It was Sunday Morning in Paris. The weather was beautiful. Sun shining and a refreshing breeze in the air.

Adrien was up bright and early. He hadn't stopped thinking about what Marinette meant when she said that she had never been clubbing before.

It might of been the hangover effect really, but he couldn't help but think the other way.

He didn't have anyone to hangout with today (Alya and Nino were out together for the day) or any scheduled meetings so he picked up the phone to text Marinette and see if she had anything, he had to talk with her about the upcoming Agreste winter fashion show. He could always tell her about it when they go to work tomorrow but he was already too late seeing that she joined not too long ago and they were going to pick out the models tomorrow.

[Adrien: Hey Marinette, what's up?]

He sat on the couch peacefully watching the news channel while drinking a coffee with play eating his stinky cheese on the couch leg

5 minutes later, the phone dinged signaling that Marinette has responded.

[Marinette: Hey Adrien, I'm doing good, how about you?]

[Adrien: Nothing much. Having a lonely morning, I wanted to ask you to go out somewhere today since it's Sunday and I have nothing to do]

The reply came almost immediately.

[Marinette: Yeah, for sure. The problem is I promised Hugo that I would take him to Disney world today to spend some quality time.]

Adrien was disappointed, well, he was going to spend his day alone after all. 

[Adrien: Oh okay, no, that's fine. I just wanted to talk about the fashion show coming up. I know I should have told you about it a long time ago but you just started and I didn't want to stress you out. I'll see you tomorrow then?]

[Marinette: No, don't worry about it. How about you come join us? I'm sure Hugo would love it. We can talk while we're walking there. Would you like to come along?]

His next reply wasn't something she'd expected, she had thought he would decline.

[Adrien: Okay, great! I'll meet you there at the gates and we can go in together. What time?] 

[Marinette: I was thinking at like 10am?]

[Adrien: Perfect, I'll see you there]

Perfect! Now he had something to do, and who knows he might even be in for a new clue.

"Hey Plagg? Get ready, we will be going somewhere." The kwami flew after his chosen who was on his way to get ready. "Ughh Adriennnn, why do you want to leave the house? It's so comfy unlike being stuck between hundreds of people with no air conditioning" he whined.

"Come on Plagg, why are you acting like a little kid? I don't mind if you stay here" Adrien said with a smirk "But then you'll miss the extra treat I was going to give you tonight" he silently counted to three in his head smirking.

one

two

thr..

"Oh fine! but that better be a good treat that you're going to give me." It always worked. "You got it buddy."

Adrien wasn't the only one happy tho. silently, Plagg wanted him to get as close as possible to Marinette. He was near desperate sometimes to tell his chosen everything, after all, his kitten didn't deserve any of what was happening to him. He deserved to know of everything truly happening. If only things were different, Plagg would defiantly be cuddling his sugarcube and flying freely around Adrien and Marinette's house by now.

"Let's go plagg. We're going to be late." The kwami flew into his chosen's pocket and off both of them went.

The park was over flowing. It was the weekend overall. Adrien was stuck in the traffic for a while but he eventually made it to the entrance.

How was he supposed to find Marinette and Hugo in this whole Chaos? He was about to pull the phone out, but an excited voice caught his attention. "Uncle Adrien!" He turned to the direction of the voice. Hugo was running up to him with his arms spread wide ready for a hug. Well, it turned out they found him before he did.

The boy collided into him with full force, Adrien supported both of their weights last minute before they collide with the ground. This little guy was surprisingly strong.

"Hugo! not to fast! you were going to topple over!" Marinette run up to them to catch up with her son. 

Hugo backed away from him, rubbing his neck sheepishly like how he used to do when he was younger and then went to stand beside Marinette to hold her hand. "Sorry Adrien, I guess someone was too excited to see you." She looked down at Hugo and then back at him. 

"He kept on asking for you to babysit him again. I swear, what magic did you do to get him to like you this fast? He has always been picky when it comes to babysitters." 

That's a good thing, Adrien thought proudly to himself. He likes both sides of me. Somehow that made him feel really accomplished.

That's when Adrien noticed what they were wearing. They were both matching together. Black jeans shorts with a red tank that had a Mickey Mouse face on it. 

"So, I'm assuming you designed the outfits?" Marinette nodded "They look so good. I feel left out." Adrien pouted. Hugo piped up before his mother could answer. "Mommy made them and they look great! Mommy is the best." 

Marinette was left blushing pink by the two laughing boys. "Sorry Adrien, If I knew you'd be joining us I would have certainly made on for you as well." Adrien Brushed it off kindly. "No problem Marinette. I'm sorry for barging in suddenly. Now let's see here Mr. Hugo" 

He bent down to the boy's level. 

"So, where do you think we should start?" Adrien asked Hugo.

"Rides! Rides!" the boy jumped up and down, his eyes filled with excitement and a wide grin across his face. "I want to ride a big rollercoaster!" He spread his arms wide on both sides to emphasize how big.

"Guess what?" he smiled in return. "That's what I wanna do too." he booped him on the nose.

Hugo suddenly looked down with a disappointing gaze. "What's wrong Hugo?" Asked Adrien concerned.

"Last time me and mommy came here, they said I was too short and underage to go on all the exciting rides." He crossed his arms. Marinette bent down to his level beside Adrien and held his cheek lovingly.

"But that was a long time ago Hugh. you've grown taller now. We can always come here in the future too. You'll get to play on everything I promise. Hugo cheered up immediately. He grabbed both of the adults hands and pulled them with him. "Let's gooo. I want to ride on everything.

Marinette immediately wished she hadn't brought Hugo here on a weekend. The line up for all the rides they were passing by were half an hour and up. 

When they approached one of the roller coasters with a line of two hours, Marinette and Hugo went to stand behind the rest of the people but suddenly they were stopped by Adrien's hand pulling them with him. 

"We don't need to stand in line." he told them as he kept moving towards the begining of the line. "I knew that this place will be be crowded so I twigged some things and got us the special pass." 

"You didn't have to do that Adrien. You must have spent a lot on this." Marinette scolded him. He chuckled at how adorable she looked. Wait, ador-able? 

"It's really not a problem Marinette. Plus, look at the line. I'm sure you wouldn't have actually wanted to stand there. We wont get to ride any of the attractions then." He pulled them again to the small roller coaster that looked best for Hugo.

Hugo was very proud of himself when he stood against the measuring wall. He was tall enough to enter. He kept on bragging every ride after that. 

They had bought Mickey ears on the way as a souvenir to remember this trip. They also took lots of photos in the meet and greet with all the characters they can get in. Some pictures were goofy with their tongues out and some were completely adorable. 

Half way through the day Adrien insisted on having Hugo sit on his shoulders when his small legs got tired.

The sun was setting beautifully in the sky. Beautiful shades of orange filling the sky. They had been going around different rides for some time now. "How about we get something to eat? Anyone hungry" Adrien suggested looking up at Hugo and as if by que his little tummy started grumbling. "Well that settles it then, what do wanna eat?"

"I remember there were lots of vendors that were selling special looking foods. Mommy and I even had a huge Mickey Mouse looking pizza slice!" Hugo gushed, that boy clearly had a great taste.

"Perfect" Adrien agreed. He spread his hands with Hugo like wings and pretended to fly away with him. Both men were laughing at Marinette while she tried to catch up. 

"Hey let's play a game while we wait for our food. Since we're in Disney and we've met most characters, how about we try to match ourselves to one of the characters?" Marinette suggested. 

"Well that's easy. You would be Cinderella." Adrien said confidently. Marinette raised her brow smirking at him. "And why is that Agreste" he gulped at her when she called him by his last name. "You always look at stuff in the positive way."

"Who? Mommy is Cinderella?" Hugo asked. "No! Mommy is more like Sleeping Beauty. She loves to sleep way too much. I always wake up before her on weekends!"

"No, your mom is Belle. She is smart and likes to be simple."

Marinette was almost deemed as every princess Disney has come up with.

Although the game was originally started by her, it seemed like the only role she had was to push for the hundredth time that day. God, these boys were driving her crazy. 

The pizza arrived at their table but the trio kept the game going while munching gratefully.

"Well who would you be uncle Adrien?" 

"Me?" Adrien hummed. "Well, I'm certainly Ariel."

"Why?" Both companions asked curiously.

"Because I would have given up anything to go back and be with someone right now. 

Marinette kept quiet after hearing his response. It wasn't her. She was sure. She just couldn't help but think, what if things were different? What if she never gave up on Adrien? But again, he would have left. And she would have not had Hugo. She would have been alone. 

And that she would never want.


	24. Story Time

After finishing their lunch they decided to end the trip by going to the Ferris wheel.

All three rode in one cart. The night sky was all peaceful. Once their cart reached the very top, the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped.

Marinette frowned. People were murmuring worriedly in the surrounding carts. Adrien tightened his grip on Hugo protectively. "What happened?" On command their question was answered by a small radio on the cart door.

"We are facing some tech problems. Please stay seated safely while we take care of it. It shouldn't take long so don't worry."

Hugo shifted closer to Adrien fearfully. "Don't worry little buddy, it won't be long before we're back down." Marinette wanted to ease him so she quickly tried to think of something. "How about I read us a story" Marinette hummed trying to cheer the weather.

Hugo seemed to pop in on that. "Can it please be another Ladybug and Chat Noir story mommy?"

Marinette felt hesitant at first, but then she agreed. Anything to keep Hugo busy. She closed her eyes for a minute, choosing from many different attacks or moments she has in memory.

She finally looked back at them ready to start when she held in a chuckle at the sight. Both boys had their hands on their cheeks looking at her eagerly. Guess she had to give them a good one.

"Once upon a time, there was a very young talented boy that liked to draw. His name was Nathaniel. The boy was very skilled at comics so he started to drift off during one of his classes.

She could instantly tell Adrian recognized this story. She continued "the boy drew what he wanted to happen. He wanted to be a hero that saved his love from the evil. His book accidentally fell to the floor, in front of another girl. She picked it up disgustingly and started making fun of him in front of the whole class, exposing his crush on the girl and putting him down."

Hugo's eyes quickly started drooping. Adrien moved him to lay in his lap closely. "Nathaniel quickly became a target of hawkmoth. Now, while other akumas always tried to destroy everything, this one was different.

He went to his crush's house and invited her to his birthday party. They both made a deal that if she came, he would not hurt anyone, even the bully. That's what she did. There was only one thing tho, she had gotten help from a certain hero."

"Ladybug" Hugo murmured sleepily. "It was actually chat noir." She smiled.

"Ladybug was on a secret mission. He followed the girl up to the boat and stayed put until she could get his pencil, the akuma source. The evilistrator quickly felt betrayed and went to break his end of the promise. Luckily ladybug was done and available by the time he reached the Bullies house. Both of them defeated the evil like always working together as a" Marinette looked down whispering the last part. "A team"

When she looked back up at the two boys, Adrien was the only one left listening to the story as Hugo was sleeping in his lap. He was listening quite attentively to every detail. As the story was reaching the end, the Ferris wheel started moving.

Adrien looked a little disappointed. She heard him murmur under his breath.

When they finally reached the ground safely, it was already late to do anything. Hugo was still magically asleep.

Adrien looked at the young fellow in his arms. He looked so small and fit perfectly there. Was it wrong that he desperately wanted him?

He made all these cute expressions going from frowning to rubbing his cheeks and then smiling as he snuggled closer. That boy was going to melt his heart and he knew it.

"Where is your car? I can carry him for you so that we don't bother him."

"Just give him to me, I can carry him there." Adrien frowned and turned away. "I would never leave you alone to carry him, how are you going to open the car door?"

"I've done it before." Marinette tried to protest but it was with no avail.

The walk to the car was casual, the fresh air dancing around them. Marinette suddenly started chuckling. "What?" Asked Adrien.

"I just We didn't get to talk about the fashion show." Adrien joined her chuckling as well when he realized that they had completely forgotten about it. "I think I was to busy trying to experience what it was like going to an amusement park again."

"You haven't been to one?" Marinette asked surprised. Adrien looked down sadly "My mom used to take me to the big fares that happened every summer but then she left. My father was always too busy with work. I was stuck with arcades as a substitute in my room."

"I guess we can meet up tomorrow to talk about everything. Go home now and get your rest."

Adrien placed Hugo in his car seat being careful of waking him up and then turned to Marinette. She was less than a meter away in front of him with her eyes wide and mouth open. The moon light hit her perfectly contrasting on her blue eyes.

He looked at her admiring every aspect of her face. He visibly gulped when he saw her lick her lips. He took the lead as he inched closer to her unconsciously. They were just centimeters away when Hugo suddenly mumbled out "dad". Marinette froze up and looked at her son in the car seat then back at Adrien.

"S-sorry, I have to go. I need to put Hugo to bed for school tomorrow."

Adrien tried to speak up but Marinette was to busy fiddling with opening her car door.

"Have a great night Adrien, I really enjoyed today. See you tomorrow for the meeting." She was flying away in an instant. He was left alone in the huge parking lot.


	25. Peppermint

"Wake up Hugo" Marinette sat on Hugo's bedside gently stroking his hair. Hugo opened his eyes slowly blinking them up at her. She couldn't describe why her heart sometimes fluttered at the sight. She did not want to admit that it was because he always reminded her of the looks her ex partner always gave to her.

She knew Hugo had one of those strange dreams last night. The dreams he would always describe saying that his dad would catch him when he falls. He never sees the actual face just sees a light. Although he had no proof, Hugo always believed it was his dad ever since they started. That boy was just a ray of hope.

—————————  
After driving Hugo to school and picking up a hot treat to sip on during the meeting, Marinette made her way to Adrien's office where the meeting would be held.

His office door was already open, she could see him scanning over some files while his secretary explained them.

She contemplated if she should come back later but he had already caught her at that point.

"Hey Marinette, come on in. I'm just finalizing some stuff." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and entered the office quietly approaching the meeting table. "Please leave me these files, I will read them over when I'm done. Bring me the upcoming fashion show plan folder please." He addressed the secretary. She nodded and left the office.

" Oh no we won't have the meeting on the table, that's too formal since it's only the two of us for now. Come have a seat here" he pointed to the cozy couch area.

"would you like some coffee?" She waved the coffee tray in front of her to show him. "I actually picked up some peppermint hot chocolate since the weather is becoming chillier on the way, I hope you like it."

Adrien's face stretched into a wide grin. "It's one of my favorite drinks, how'd you know?"

"I actually make it at home quite often in the winter times." Marinette shrugged. "I had a friend who would always brag about how good it was and how I was missing out, it grew on me and I started to like it myself."

"Is that so?" Adrien's lips stretched in a smile. If he was to guess correctly, that friend was him, chat noir him. He always used to brag about how good it it when they had it along with pastries on her balcony. "Your friend has a good taste."

"He did" she whispered, smiling down sadly.

Adrien took his first sip from the warm cup, savoring it until a knock interrupted them on the door. His secretary came in to place a thick file on his desk and then she quickly left.

"So did you sleep okay last night?" He asked. She nodded slowly. She had thought about many things last night to be honest. Probably her whole life over.

Truth, Marinette had spent her night thinking back to that kiss.would things have changed between them if it actually happened? She kept brushing any possibilities out, not wanting to risk any chances.

When Hugo called out "dad" it was a sign just telling her to think over. She didn't want to give Hugo false hope. It is Adrien Agreste, the CEO of her dream company that girls would kill to have. Why would he even choose to be with a young mother?

Yet again, she was always the person who over thinks. That kiss would have never meant anything. He would probably brushed it- "Marinette?"

Marinette shook out of her stance. Adrien was looking at her. "Oh? Yea! I slept well last night."

"I still can't believe we forgot all about the fashion show yesterday." Adrien grinned at her. She laughed along with him and then he grabbed the file the secretary had left him on the desk.

"How about we start now?" Marinette immediately went into professional stance, ready to begin her first big project. "We have a fashion show that needs to be done in a month. You are free to choose the theme, but the collection should be suitable for winter."

She nodded along, jotting down notes in her book. Her mind was a windmill. A month? Oh god how will she do this?

Adrien must of have noticed her panicked look because he immediately began assuring her. "Hey, look at me." He commanded softly.

"You can do this Mari. I believe in you." She tried to take a deep breath and take his encouragement to heart.

Marinette nodded for him to continue on with the details. "We will be choosing models shortly for you to start designing based on their shape or type."

Somehow Marinette had gotten a habit of fidgeting or biting on her pen during the years. It was something she'd do without thinking. "Do you have any ideas of what theme you would like to go for?"

"I already have a list created." She took the list she had prepared out and into her hands. "Someone seems excited." Adrien teased. "You didn't even know anything about this and you've already got everything going!"

"How about we go through that list of yours and see if we can agree on anything from it." Truth to told, Marinette didn't even know what she was thinking when choosing these theme suggestions.

She had mostly rejected everything on her own list until there were gone through each one with nothing chosen.

An idea immediately popped into her head. It was a great thing they went to Disney world yesterday because her mind suddenly went back to the miraculous Disney merchandise section in the gift shop yesterday.

"How about we make a miraculous winter line!" She stood up excitedly startling Adrien beside her. She immediately went on explaining what she saw yesterday and how they can make something similar.

"We can honour them through our line to remind Paris of what they sacrificed and did for us." Adrien nodded along to what she was saying and looked at her as she paced in circles around.

When she didn't hear him say anything she stopped and looked at him. He was looking straight into her eyes with a sweet smile then he started giggling. "What?" Marinette asked confused, did she do something wrong?

"Nothing. You look cute when you are so excited about something." She immediately blushed scarlet and looked down embarrassed.

"I love your idea. I bet we can really rock this event. People will remember our heroes."

"I guess a trip to Disney world can really inspire us. I think we should go to amusement parks before any projects to get inspiration." Both of them laughed out loud at that one.

"Oh I don't need parks for that, there is one place that really gets me designing, and the best part is that it's completely free!" Adrien was really curious to know a place as such. "What place is that?" He questioned.

"My secret garden. I have been going there since we were back in high school. It's not really a secret but I just call it that to make it my own adventure."

"That's an amazing thing mari, I sure would love to go there with you one day."

"So now that we have our ideas, the next step is to see the models and then begin! They should ne here shortly." Adrien stood up with a stretched hand to shake.

"I'll check up on you after the models leave and we can chat if you want." Marinette agreed.

"I'll walk you to your office."

"Oh there's no need. My office is right across." She tried to interject. "From what happens yesterday, you should know that you certainly can't stop me." True to his word, he stayed with her till she settled down and got called down to meet the models.


	26. Daunting Green

It was calm in Marinette's office. Perks of having an office on a floor shared by only one other person was a huge on-growing list that Marinette could never thank Adrien enough for.

Here she sat surrounded by her favorite calm music while she sketched away. There was a month left from now. She would be sure to make this show her best. Tikki sat in front of her sketchbook munching on some cookies.

She must have really been into those rough sketches because she did not notice tikki flying to her hiding place, the door opening or someone approaching her work space.

"Hey Ms. Marinette! I knocked on the door but you didn't respond so I let my self in if you don't mind." Lucy, Marinette's personal secretary, Adrien assigned her said.

"Oh no problem Lucy. I must of have completely forgotten that I was supposed to expect someone at this time." Lucy was very sweet. She knew how to get the stuff done right away as Marinette liked it.

She had invited her out for a coffee one day to get to know her better and now Marinette was kind of grateful that she had a friend she can rely on at work. It turns out she had a child of her own older by a year than Hugo.

"The models have arrived for you to meet. Would you like to meet them here or in the lounge area?" Lucy smiled.

"I think i'll go with the lounge area." Lucy nodded along to her answer. "Perfect, come down when you're ready, they will be ready for you."

She waited for five minutes before gathering her files together in a stack and leaving the office towards the lounge area.

It was on the floor below this one so she had to take the elevator. As the elevator doors opened to the lounge floor Marinette took a right to the end of the hall but suddenly her clumsy old self returned. She bumped into another person coming from the opposite direction.

———  
Marinette's perspective

"Ugh, watch where you are going! Do you know who I am?" A voice snarled. It was somewhat familiar to my ears.

I immediately knew why I recognized it because when I lifted my head to apologize, I was met with the daunting green eyes of the one and only.

Can you guess my bad luck? It was Lila Rossi. My number one enemy from back at high school.

She haven't yet seemed to see me as she was still fixing her clothes and looking at her face to check her makeup through her phone mirror.

When she looked up, it was a different reaction tho. A series of memories of Lila threatening me and lying flashed at me. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

Her mouth grit out my name in hatred. "What are you doing here at the Agreste company?" She looked me up and down in disgust.

"I'm the top designer here. What are you going here?" I crossed my arms looking back at her.

She flipped her hair casually and answered smirking "I'm one of the models for the fashion show." oh no. That was bad.

"Hey marinette" Someone called out behind me. It was Adrien. "Everything okay here?"

Before I can answer, Lila was already pushing past me and in front of him smiling. "Hey Adrien." She was even worst than Chloe.

"How are you doing? You are the ceo now?" It was obvious how his position made her mouth water for claiming him this instant.

"Hello Lila, yes I took over here. What are you doing here?" Lila looked back at me smirking back. "Well I was telling Marinette here, I am actually coming to model."

"Oh really." Adrien looked at me. I knew he saw deep down how I was about to strangle her so he quickly tried to end the conversation.

"That's great, we will be picking out who will make it to the show shortly, me and Mari will be in the judging room. Good luck on your entry, get ready with the other models."

He quickly put his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the studio.

Hit touch sent electricity up my back, making me blush lightly and forget about Rossi. I looked back at her, she was glaring back at me.

We each took our seats ready to begin judging. We had pictures of each model along with their information spread out on the table. All of the girls and men looked perfect. Sharp jaws and striking curves.

Each girl came up on the small demonstration stage and gave us a round around the catwalk. Of course I didn't miss the wink Lila threw Adrien and the smug look she threw me on her turn.

Adrien sat beside me looking at the pictures laid in front of us intently. Most of the girls chosen were perfect for the show. We agreed on almost every single girl until it came to the last choice.

It was a picture of Lila and another girl that were left to decide between. "It's our final choice now." Adrien chuckled beside me.

"Yea" I was probably looking nervous right now. "Who do you think we should pick?"

"Both girls were good, although I think we need to choose different body types and shapes. I think Lila would be better since she is different than the other girls we chose." And oh man I couldn't disagree more.

"I don't think I can trust Lila on a fashion show I'm designing. She literally hates me!" I tried to reason. I would do anything to change his mind at this point.

"If this is about what happens in high school Marinette than that's biased. It was a long time ago. She learnt her lesson and she probably changed."

"But-" before I can get any words out Adrien looked at me dissatisfied. The same look he gave me back in high school when he made me take the high road. Oh god how hard my life had been because of that. I was not about to experience or take my chances again. Thank god Lila's father had decided to move them to Switzerland.

"No buts Marinette, we all changed. We should give a chance for redemption." There was no way out of this now.

When Adrien called out the names of the models going to stage two, Lila of course didn't miss the chance to show me her victory. She had shook my hand, looking straight into my eyes like a challenge.

I loved me a challenge, and she was gonna regret it.


	27. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's back in Paris for the first time in a while. How will the first meeting go between him and Marinette?

"Why didn't you tell him Marinette!" Tikki flew out of her purse as soon as Marinette closed her office door.

"I didn't want to bring my problems to work. Plus they are part of the past." Marinette placed her purse on the hanger and then sat on her chair behind the desk pretending to organize the papers she had left there that were not to mention, already organized.

"Marinette we both know that a person like Lila would never change. She practically proved it when she bumped into you. I will not see her ruin your month like she used to do when you were younger."

"It'll be over before you know it tikks." It was Marinette trying to assure herself more than anyone else tho. "We won't even interact much together. It will be a dress fitting the day of the fashion show and then she'll be gone."

Tikki looked at her amused. If kwami's had eyebrows then hers would definingly be questioning her.

Marinette sighed defeatedly "Tikki, what do you think I should do?"

"Tell Adrien."

"No I can-"

"Yes you can Marinette. Alya would defiantly agree with me if she were to find out. Adrien would agree if he knew how far she went after he left."

"Okay fine. I'll see the best time to do so." Their conversation was cut short when a knock sounded on the door.

Lucy, her secretary, came in holding a folder and a wide smile. "These are the models that you and Mr. Agreste chose earlier with all their information." Lucy set the folder down neatly on the desk in front of Marinette.

"There is a man out there asking for you also, should I let him in?" Lucy smirked up at Marinette. The expression looked all too funny.

Marinette laughed. There was something Lucy wasn't telling her. "What is it that you're hiding from me?" she rose both her eyebrows.

Lucy and Marinette had become great friends over the past couple of days, they practically act as if they were old friends. 

"He is so hot." Well that was interesting. Who was this guy? "Now I'm interested. How does he look like?" Marinette laid her hand against her palm looking up at Lucy.

She was practically in space as she described his blue locks and muscular build.

There was only Luka that Marinette knew with such description. It has been a long time since she last saw him. They messaged regularly about their lives, but he had never mentioned coming to Paris anytime soon. Marinette quickly brushed the thought away. It couldn't possibly be him.

Oh how wrong she was. After telling Lucy to let him in, a tall Man with all the perfect features Lucy had described came in. Luka was standing in front of her smiling.

"Hey ma-ma- Marinette." He smiled. "Oh shut up Luka!" She ran up laughing to him. He opened his arms wide for her, chuckling as well. "When did you come back? Why didn't you call me?" Marinette gushed as she hugged him.

She lead him to her couch area to sit down while she prepared something to drink. "I just came back last night. I am staying back at the Bourgeois hotel. Chloe had insisted on giving me the biggest suite. She practically shoved me out the hotel with your work address to visit."

"That traitor never told me anything." Marinette glared playfully. "I told her not to. It's the whole meaning before the word surprise." He bopped her nose playfully.

"How has Hugo been? I'm sure he is way bigger than I last saw him." Marinette nodded smiling softly. "He is seven already. Can you believe that?"

"It seems like yesterday when we saw him walk for the first time." Marinette smiled at how sweetly he remembered, but also sorrowly at what happened that day.

"Anyways! How was America? I bet is a lot different than France." Marinette smiled intrigued.

Luka nodded and went out talking about how beautiful all the areas were. "Remember those heroes you told me about when you went to New York on a school trip? They were out in the open all the time. They looked so cool, but not as cool as our Ladybug of course." Marinette blushed but looked confusingly as Luka stretched out his palm as if he was waiting for something.

Tikki giggled as she came out of her original hiding spot and onto Luka's open palm. "Hey there little one."

"Hello Luka. It is nice to see you again in so long." Tikki welcomed him warmly as he caressed her head with his finger.

"How long are you staying here in Paris for?"

"I don't know. I wanted to come visit back here since my mom and Juleka both kept complaining that I never come. I will go back if my manager needs me." Luka answered. 

"To be fair they are both right. I can't even remember the last time you came to visit. Did you tell them you were gonna come?"

"No, I wanted to surprise them as well. I did not tell anyone that I was coming, but I figured this would be the best time to come. I wanted to spend Christmas here in Paris." 

"How did they react to the surprise? I'm surprised they let you come hear so fast." 

"Oh no, I did not go to them yet. I wanted to see you first. I will go see them later today. Chloe made it SUPER clear that I was to go see you first." He emphasized the word super.

The duo were interrupted with a knock on the office door. Tikki zoomed out of Luka's hand and into somewhere to hide. Both looked up to see Adrien come in. He was busy going through a file in his hand and did not notice Luka.

"Hey Marinette. I just wanted-" Adrien looked up from the file in his hands and finally noticed the third guest in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't ask Lucy if you were free before coming in." 

"Hey Adrien. Remember Luka? from back at school. Juleka's brother from kitty section." Marinette stood up hugging Luka with one arm closely.

From some reason Adrien cringed when he saw them stand super close to each other.

"What a surprise. It's been so long. Yea I remember." Adrien nodded.

"That's exactly what I was aiming for." Luka smiled down at Marinette as she smiled back at him.

"I came here to discuss the models one last time, but I can come back later if you're busy right now." Adrien really wanted her to let him stay. He did not want to leave them alone.

"Yea that could work. I'll come to your office when I'm done." That didn't go the way he wanted it. Adrien slowly went towards the door.

"No wait. Me and Melody can meet up later. We have lots of time. I need to be leaving anyway. You can stay." Luka turned to Marinette giving her one last squeeze. "I'll call you so we can go out sometime." Marinette waved at him as he left the office.

'Melody' huh. Adrien glared at the thin air where Luka was just standing. She was his princess and he was not willing to share.

"Adrien. Adrien!" He suddenly woke up from his stance at Marinette calling his name. "You wanted to talk about the models?"

"Uhh yea. I wanted to see if you are okay with all the choices we made so we can finalize the contracts with all the models." Adrien crossed his arms as he leant against the table and looked at her standing across from him.

Marinette heard Tikki's words float around her. She felt her eyes burning holes from where ever she was hiding. 'Tell him.'

"um. Lila she- she." 

"Lila what?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing." Marinette hurriedly closed the topic. "You could start all the paper work. We will see them for dress rehearsal." Marinette gulped as she saw Tikki come out from her spot and fly behind where Adrien stood, glaring intently at her.

She immediately hid back when Adrien looked behind, thinking there was something there as Marinette's eyes kept staring at something beyond him.

"Perfect. It's all settled then. I'm sure this fashion show will be one of the best Gabriel's brand has witnessed since it's started." Adrien clapped. 

"Now that we've got that in order how about we chat about where and how the show will be organized?"


	28. Game Night

No body knew how they got from talking about models to this. it resulted them in a big match and lots of friendly time which Adrien was grateful about.  
\---------------------------------------------------

"Nope no no and no." Marinette argued, her gaze offended as she looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I fully disagree."

"How? It was the best in the series."

"No, it wasn't. It was literally an updated version of the one before."

"You thought the second one was the best? Seriously?"

"It was the best overall and you cannot deny that."

"I disagree." Marinette strongly stood up grabbing the closest thing to her and beating it against the table like a judge. Sadly tho, it was a stapler.

If anyone were to pass by Marinette's office, they would clearly think there was something seriously wrong going on in there. The truth is, they would be right. One of the biggest offences have been thrown at Marinette.

"The third was way better. It has better graphics, voice quality and speed."

"Ultimate Mega Strike Three was way over hyped. I can't believe I waited that long for it to come out. They did not even add any knew characters or settings to the game." Marinette shot back.

"That's not right! They added the marine twins."

Marinette couldn't hold down her laughter any longer. Here they were. A fully grown adult arguing with her boss/ friend about video games in a world renewed Fashion company 3 weeks from the big fashion show.

Adrien set down his coffee on the table, got up and lent against the table. "You know what I think?" he asked. "I think that you are just saying that because you wouldn't be able to beat me if you tried."

She straightened at the challenge. "You think you're better?"

"Absolutely," he retaliated with a grin.

"When was the last time you even picked up a controller and played?"

He considered the question for a moment and then answered. "Probably when I was in London with Father."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Did you have anyone to play against? When was the last time you had a real challenge?"

"I did not make many friends in London, but I'm up for a challenge if you're offering?" he raised his brows as if he was daring her to take his offer and challenge him.

She did. "If you think you can take it then I gladly will. Just don't come crying to me afterwards."

"Done." Adrien rolled his eyes and pointed at her. "Who's gonna cry? Me? We will see about that."

"I'm warning you tho. Me, Alya, Nino and Hugo have a tradition to gather every Friday night for a video game tournament. I think you should practice beforehand because even Hugo can be competitive. "

"I guess Hugo must get those skills from his mother then." Marinette blushed nicely, but rather stood proudly at his praise.

"So. Friday night? Our group has been missing out for a couple of weeks, but if they are free we can gather up everyone."

"Whose place are we talking about?" He blushed as soon as the words were out. He was sure that it came out the wrong way. Marinette seemed to skip over it tho. "We mostly have them at my house. I'll message them the details and then message you back for confirmation."

"Great we've got a deal."

In the corner, Tikki shook her head in disapproval, yet smiled at the foolishness of these two.  
\------------------------------

Adrien smiled as Hugo opened the door and tackled Adrien. The luck might of been on his side for once because they luckily did not fall to the ground this time.

He patted the blob of soft Midnight hair before hugging him back. "Hey little man. I think we should stop meeting like this." he laughed. His eyes quickly went down to his outfit. Hugo was sporting a very nice onesie of one of the Paris super heroes. The thing that surprised him tho was which hero it was.

If his eyes didn't already demonstrate what he was feeling, he was sure he was gonna tear up from proudness. He was dressed up as him. Chat Noir him.

"Hey Adrien." Marinette welcomed him as she rummaged through the kitchen."

"I talked with Nino today. He was pretty excited for some reason. I think he knows that we will be beating you girls tonight." Adrien smirked as he heard Marinette scoff from the kitchen..

Marinette glared at his as she distributed some delicious looking treats into separate bowls.

"Speaking of the devil. They said they were going to be an hour late, but they made it very clear that we should just start without them since it might take long and they will pick a bite on the way."

Adrien held the boy close as he followed Marinette's every move in the kitchen.

"So. which game will we start out with first?" Adrien asked.

Marinette pointed to the corner where a big bookshelf resided occupied with lots of fun-looking games. "I think you'll find something that interests you in there."

He picked out "Mario Cart" and popped it into her consol.

"Ooh, I love that game!" Marinette said excitedly as she brought over the snacks to the table that had been moved from the middle to the side. "I'll let you know that Hugo and I are awesome competitors in this game." She proudly stood winking at Hugo as he excitedly agreed along..

The duo sat closely with Hugo sitting in the middle. They turned on the game, each choosing the character they wanted while munching on some of the snacks.  
\----

Adrien enjoyed this moment better than he had ever experienced. Adrien risked looking at Marinette and Hugo while they continued on with the race with effective concentration.

Both players had a line creasing between their eyebrows as they smirked with their tongues sticking out.

They looked so cute in that moment. What was Adrien even thinking about? Adrien smiled as he couldn't take his eyes of that sight. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Marinette and Hugo were way ahead of him in the game. He had to do something. He had to admit tho, Hugo's gaming skills really were something. 

Adrien's hand sneakily made it's way to Hugo's side. He started to tickle the little boy to the point tears were streaming down his cheeks. The controller fell out of his hands as he screamed for help from his mom.

"Cheater!" Marinette joined in on the plan, quickly tickling Adrien to let her son go. Hugo jumped onto Adrien's back as soon as he let him go. Marinette quickly starting pushing Adrien's character of the edge, throwing her power boosts at him repeatedly. This woman had incredible luck, her boosts were always the hardest to get out of.

"We won!" Marinette and Hugo jumped up at the same time and jumped around doing their victory dances.

"Good job ladybug!" Hugo held his fist up to Marinette. "I could not do it without you chaton. Pound it." She hit her fist along his. "Best team mates in the whole wide world." they chorused together.

Adrien smiled at their sweet moment. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Not fair."

"Oh says the person who started this whole cheating thing. It's all fair and square."

"Did your mom ever tell you that me and her made it to the finals of the video game tournament?" Hugo nodded and gushed bringing up what his mom had told him all about that day. "Mama said she was sad she didn't get to play with you in the end. She-"

"Hugh! how about another round while we wait?" Marinette quickly cut Hugo short. She knew what he was about to say.

The door bell rang across. "That must be Alya and Nino. Let me get it." Marinette stood up fast. She had never been so grateful for a doorbell.

Alya and Nino were very happy when she opened the door. "I hope we weren't too late."

"Oh no. We just finished eating. We played a few rounds of smash with Adrien." Her face went red again at the memory of her first slip up. "I meant smash bros, come on in."

"We were waiting for you to come to start the real Mega strike battles. I hope you're ready to get your asses wipped because me and Hugo surely did get Adrien's"

Alya and Nino quickly took seats at either side of Marinette and Adrien. They quickly formed a girl vs boys battle. 

"Luka's back here in Paris." Marinette casually threw out, furiously clicking on the console. "I know." Alya replied simply.

"You know?" Marinette quickly paused and looked at Alya for a moment, she quickly went back to the game.

"Yea. Chloe told me this morning." She shrugged.

"I'm going to seriously kill Chloe. That sneaky- she sent him to my office this morning with no warning."

"He wanted to surprise you Marinette. I think you know what a surprise means." The roll of Alya's eyes was evident in her tone to anyone sitting in the room. Nino laughed as he agreed along with his lady.

"Of course I know what a surprise means. Still. I was not ready."

"I find it sweet that he came to your office out of all places the first day back to Paris in a while. It is evident he has not forgotten about you."

Adrien slacked off the game for a whole second there. "What do you mean by that Alya?"

"Oh Marinette hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" He turned his head to the girl in question who was defiantly glaring at her friend in the corner of her eyes.

"I dated Luka for a while." Mumbled out Marinette as she skipped over it as casually as she could.

"Yea talk about that while. It was two years! They were the sweetest couple you can find."

Adrien's game character was hit a couple of times for the fact he slacked off.

"Come on bro! We need to beat them! I made a bet with Alya today and I cannot afford to loose." Nino complained as he nudged his friends shoulders completely unaware of his friends glaring eyes.

"How about we talk about that later Alya. when it's just us." Adrien did not understand weather she was referring to Hugo or to all of the boys in general.

"Ughh fine, but you have to admit he is quite loving for that act." Alya laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The round ended with a victory to the girls.

"How about we take a break?" Suggested a laughing Alya after seeing the defeated looks on both men.

"ooh Should we tell them now babe?" Nino asked. "Tell us what?" Marinette and Adrien asked in unison.

"I told you to wait till it was the right time." Alya glared at him, but she quickly turned excited. "Well. Me and Nino have some nice news to share with you."

He stood up from the floor and sat by her side, taking her hand in an instant while wrapping the other around her shoulders. "You know how me and Nino had something to do before we came here?" the two others nodded. "Well" The married couple stared at each other with smiles almost ripping their cheeks apart.

"We were at a doctor's appointment and.." Nino gave them the final clue by putting his hand on her abdomen. Marinette's eyes grew wide in an instant. She quickly jumped up from the couch and onto the couple hugging them tightly. She squealed like a mad school girl. "I'm going to be an auntie!" The wed of four years had been trying to concieve for so long. They had decided to tie the knot at age 20, sharing an apartment and supporting each other. Might of been young, but they made it perfectly work.

Adrien stood hugging Nino while Marinette held her friend tightly. Hugo just sat there confused.

"It's getting late and we have things to do tomorrow."

Adrien looked at his watch and whistled. "You're right. We should probably be going right now."

"Thank you," Adrien said, standing. "I had a great time this evening. I must admit that I need to practice more."

Marinette giggled, standing from the couch and stacking the empty containers together. "It was fun, especially with all the stress with the fashion show coming closer."

"Maybe," Adrien began, taking half a step forward while he rubbed the back of his neck, "We could do this again sometime soon?"

She paused, squeezing the bag with all the trash from the table tightly in her hands. Nervousness sank in, but... it wasn't nearly as bad as before. She hadn't lied; she'd enjoyed the night. There was nothing wrong with it. They were just two friends hanging out together.

"Okay," she said, habitually reaching up to play with her ring. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Adrien grinned, taking the trash bag from her. "Great. Maybe in a week or two? On Wednesday again?"

"We can do next week."

"Next week, Wednesday." Adrien repeated, grin growing and eyes sparking because of it. "I'll get the food next time."

As soon as Adrien got into his car, he allowed his head to drop to the steering wheel. It felt like a selfish confession, but he couldn't deny, not even to himself, just how much he'd enjoyed the time he spent with her.

Deep inside, he knew he had always had those feelings that were always tucked in deep somewhere. It was probably because he always saw only Ladybug as the girl he could spend the rest of his life with. Now that Marinette had grown out of her "Shy shell" he was starting to bring those feelings afloat in his heart.

He was slowly beginning to realize that Marinette was a very special young lady. Beyond her beauty was a caring heart, a tease, a competitive streak, and a boldness that had barely been revealed. She was a complete women and.....

Adrien found himself with a growing crush.


	29. Secret Garden

"He what?!" Alya's murderous voice sounded from the other side of the call. Marinette was grateful she did not have her phone on speaker, otherwise her voice would have trespassed the heavy doors of her office. She did had to give up her ears in return tho.

"He chose to hire Lila as one of the models to participate in the upcoming fashion show I am designing." Marinette repeated. She probably should have not tho because Alya got into another fit of arguing.

"Why would he do something as such?" They both knew tho. Adrien had grown up, but his peaceful thinking has yet to change. "You know how Adrien always sees the best in people. He was right about Chloe, but Lila hasn't even changed from the last time we saw her."

"That girl never learns from her lessons. Everyone knows that she is a liar by now. Why didn't you interject?" Marinette was silent for a moment. "Do not tell me you remembered when Adrien told you to take that fucking high road."

Alya took the silence as her answer. She continued on scolding poor Marinette as she was trying to add some finishing touches to her designs.

"I will only see her for the dress fitting and the run-way show. It will be fine. As long as she does not try anything funny." she quickly wanted to change the subject to avoid the unnecessary bad swings for the baby. "You haven't told me yet about Nino's first reaction to the pregnancy announcement. How did it go?"

Alya seemed to completely forget the last topic as she started laughing. "Well, I had suspected for about some time now. Nino would get me some of my favorite foods and I wouldn't be able to hold any of them down. I got tired faster than I normally would so I decided to go to the pharmacy a week ago and take the test. Surprise! It was positive. I was so excited but I wanted to wait till I had everything prepared to surprise him."

"Anyways. I connected our tv to a pre-recorded interview I made with the help of my friend. He turned on the television in the morning to watch the news while making breakfast and I told him" she cleared her throat and used the reporter voice she always used at work.

"Breaking news! The Lahiffe family has very exciting news to follow. It looks like the two lovely weds will be expecting their first child at the end of July." He ran to my office, picked me up and spun me around. It was a magical moment for both of us. I think we sat crying for the whole day."

"Why didn't you tell me." Marinette was hurt. Her voice showed it. Alya immediately went soft. "I'm sorry Marinette. Sometimes I wanted to call you at 3am just to blurt it out. I figured it would be better if me and Nino did it together."

"You know I cant be mad at you for too long." she cooed. There was a knock on the door followed by Adrien's head peeking in. She smiled at him. "Am I interrupting anything?" He mouthed at her. She quickly brushed it off and invited him. "Hey Alya, I kinda need to go now, but I'll call you later."

"Ooh. I sense someone there. Is it Adrien?"

"Bye Alya." Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya laughed knowingly.

"I could have come back later if you wanted." Marinette quickly shrugged it off and assured him. "It was for the best you came, she was about to be the end of me."

Adrien smirked as he approached the area behind her desk and beside her chair. "Well then princess, how are you going to thank your hero?"

Adrien stepped forward closing the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders. Marinette froze against his touch. It was silly, because this was Adrien.

Adrien whom she has been trying for the longest time back in high school and have fought a lot not to have feelings for right now.

Adrien who was becoming an increasingly recurring character in her dreams and everyday moments. Adrien was not allowed to take her breath away with his cheeky smiles and soft expressions.

How had he even become like this? He was always the innocent boy with the peaceful innocent mind.

Adrien who was leaning down towards her so that their faces were mere inches apart looking at her with a hungry expression that made her skin heat with something that definitely wasn't irritation and that she knew she would later be filing in.

fore she could even process what he was doing spun her around so that she was now staring dumbly at the designs laying forgotten on her desk.

"I think we should take a look at these awesome designs, princess." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered under his voice. It gave him the satisfaction that his old nickname for her had still recieved such a reaction.

"I have most of the designs ready to go. I'll go over them later tho before I submit them to the workplace for any edits." She pushed the designs far away from her so that he could give her more breathing space.

"These look fabulous Marinette." Adrien breathes out.

"Thank you. I can't seem to come up with the last three designs tho. These have to be in the work studio by tomorrow and i have no idea what I will do."

Adrien frowned as the stress was evident in her voice.

Adrien hummed loudly as if he suddenly got an idea. Which he did. "Didn't you say there was this garden you like to go to when you're stumped on something? How about we go there?"

"We?" Marinette asked confusingly.

"Consider this payment for when I saved you from Alya's wrath. We can even catch lunch together on the way."

"But we are still at work and I don't think we'll have enough time before I'll have to pick up Hugo from school."

"This IS work. We are going to get you inspiration to create some great pieces for the show and if you're worried about Hugo, he can come with us. We can all have lunch together."

Adrien grabbed Marinette's coat and purse before she could protest. He gently tugged her out of her seat and helped her into her jacket. "Let's go, ooh wait we can't forget these." Adrien grabbed her sketchbook and her pencil kit.

"All ready for the journey, now let's go."

Marinette tried to hide her face from all the employees they were passing by in the company. Adrien, on the other hand, did not seem to care or mind about the tiny murmurs surrounding them. He took her straight out the company and into his car.

"My Lady." Marinette giggled as Adrien held the door open to her like a butler opening Cinderella's carriage door.

"You shall guide me where to go, I will be your personal driver for this beautiful day." Marinette giggled at his cringe antiques yet lead him through the directions to the Garden. It was very close to their old school and perfect since Hugo attended it now.

For a moment, Marinette rested her forehead against the cold window as Adrien. In another world, her life would maybe have folded differently. Maybe she would have had a shot at happiness with the wonderful and attractive man she was learning to know better and better every day these days. More than she ever knew in the past.

"We're here."

Adrien's voice stirred her out of her wondering thoughts. Adrien had exited the car first, rounding it quickly to open the passenger door for her as he did back in the office. Smiling gratefully at him, she accepted the hand he was offering her.

"How about we make a quick stop first on the way?"

"What stop?" Adrien asked.

"Since you haven't had some snacks from my parents bakery in a long time. I thought we could maybe snack on some pastries for extra inspiration."

Adrien's smile grew as he looked across the street to where her parents delicious bakery resided. 

He excitedly nodded, pulling her across the road like a little child dragging her for candy.

Marinette and Adrien were greeted by a calm surrounding. Her mother was in the front register talking to a lady while her father probably resided making more treats in the back.

"Hey maman." Marinette dropped the drawing things she was holding on the first table near the door.

Her mother was in front talking to Mrs. Chumack as she organized the pastries.

"Hey Mrs. Chumack."

"Hey Marinette. You're all grown up! It seems like yesterday you were babysitting Manon. Is that your boyfriend?" Marinette quickly blushed, Adrien smirked as he noticed that.

"N-no. He's my friend Adrien. And my boss at work." She politely corrected.

"Oh, sorry dear. You know how I am. I speak of hot couple's everyday."

"These kids make us grow up fast Nadia." Sabine laughed.

"Speaking of Manon. How is she?" Marinette tried to change the topic.

"Oh. High school drama. This and that. Teenagers. Speaking of which, I was about to drop off these treats for her potluck. It was nice catching up." Nadia winked at Sabine discreetly on the way out as she bid goodbye.

"Is that Marinette's voice?" Tom came out the kitchen with a new tray of mouth watering eclairs that looked they were just fresh out the oven.

"Hey papa. Me and Adrien were in the neighborhood, so I thought we could get some things to snack on the way. This one has been craving your pastries or far too long I just felt sorry." She pointed to Adrien who's eyes were glued to the display cases.

"Hello Mr. Dupain, nobody can blame me for wanting to live at the only the BEST bakery in the world." Adrien shook Tom's hand politely as he complimented the bakery.

"Oh you're a sweetheart. Please call me Tom."

"Here, these are freshly made right now. Try one sweet heart." Sabine offered Adrien a cookie. Adrien grateful, took one.

"Mom, I'm going to go grab something from my bedroom real quick. Can we have a couple of snacks to take with us? We wanted to work outside the office today. Adrian would you like to come with me?" Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded as he stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

Tom and Sabine laughed, moving to make the pair a beautiful assortment of pastries.

Marinette's room hadn't changed much. She had moved some of her personal stuff to her apartment when she moved out, but all the furniture stayed where it was. Hugo often had sleepovers at her parents house, that resulted in remodeling the room slightly for his safety.

Adrien watched the trapdoor above her bed sadly. It brought him lots of memories of when he would knock on it weekly to hangout with Marinette. Sometimes she would even leave it open for him if she was out for him to wait for her.

Adrien grinned tho when he noticed a pile of posters laying in the corner. All of which had his face on it.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Hmph" she hummed as she rummaged to find the thing she wanted.

"What's this?" Adrien asked.

"What's what" Marinette did not understand what he was referring to at first since she had her back to him, yet as soon as she turned around to see, she squeaked up in alarm.

Her face turned red as she saw the posters he was referring to. She immediately left whatever she was holding in her hand and ran to slammed all the posters back to where they lay.

"ughhh. I can explain!" She really couldn't. How could she bring him up and forget about those? Why were they even still there?

"I would appreciate that." Adrien lent back on the table where the pictures lay smirking. He tried to make an estimate of how many there were. Defiantly too many to count.

"They were for fashion references during high school. Your father was my biggest influencer. And By the way did I not tell you not to touch my stuff?" Marinette glared at him as he nodded a 'no'.

"Never heard you even mention it. Hey, did you by any chance know that Gabriel also has other models than me, as well as an adults and a female line. Isn't that just wonderful? Yet I really do feel honored to be hand picked out of all those."

Marinette had no way out of that one. She dragged him with her towards the door, quickly pausing to grab the object she had came here for. "Hey, why don't you take one of those posters for your bedroom wall at home? I bet it would give you inspiration ten times more of that garden we're going to."

"Haha very funny." Marinette scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I bet you can even make a whole line by tonight with just that cologne ad poster."

"Keep dreaming Agreste."

"So, did you get that thing you needed?"

"Yup, got it right here." Marinette pointed to the purse on her shoulder.

Marinette pulled her purse tightly towards her. It contained her pink diary, she had made during her high school years. Although she had gave up writing in it a long time ago, there were still a couple of pages left in it.

Marinette did not understand why the sudden urge got her to take it, but she believed wat she was going through right now needed someone to witness or to hold it. What's a better solution than the diary that held all her secrets from day one?

"Hey kids. I hope you enjoy these treats. The fruit tart in there is for Hugo. Say hi to him for us and don't forget to drop him off next week. Tom promised him they'd decorate a cake together next time he's over." Marinette grabbed the box of treats thanking both of her parents kindly as she picked up her sketchbook off the table too.

"I promise I'll be back soon for some more of your treats." Tom patted him on the back smiling with something he couldn't understand.

"Please do. You're welcome here anytime son." Both smiled at the old couple as they exited the bakery.

Adrien followed along side Marinette. The garden looked magnificent at this type of the year. Lots of trees lined up shading the grass and the benches around them. The sun shined bright above. Birds were being fed bread crumbs. It seemed like a quiet place that had little visitors. Marinette guided him through the garden to the very end where a stone staircase led down to for the pedestrians to access the garden. They were very high. 88 steps to be exact as Marinette counted in the past. The stairs where part of history for Marinette. She had sat on the top of them countless of times when she was stumped on any designs or when she needed some peaceful time before picking up Hugo from school. 

Marinette sat down first, exactly on the 30th step down from the top. Adrien followed beside her.

"This place is amazing. I can understand why you come here now." Marinette breathed in the fresh air as she fiddled with taking out the materials from her bag. She smiled as she excitedly turned back to Adrien with a pencil and a piece of paper.

"How about you try designing something with me?"

"No way. My drawings are worse than a kid. Hugo's drawings are better than me."

"Oh come on. Hugo literally framed the picture you guys drew together when you babysat him. It's on his bedside table. You will not just sit there and watch me. That would be creepy."

"I studied business to take on the companies financial needs. I left designing to you."

Marinette ripped out a page from her book along with a pencil and basically stuffed them into Adrien's hands.

"You are the son of one of the biggest fashion designers. I' sure you picked up some techniques here and there."

"Fine. I'll do it, but only if you promise me you won't laugh at the outcome." Marinette immediately agreed, her fingers crossed behind her back.

Marinette started sketching out a series of strokes to get Adrien warmed up. They were just random, yet she was sure something would come out of it. He immediately followed her guide, sketching out a design of his own.

The atmosphere was quiet as both focused on their papers. 

"So. Alya mentioned you and Luka were dating in the past the other day. What happened? I thought you had a crush on him back then."

Marinette put the pencil down beside her. Her eyes looked with sadness at her feet. "Oh no. It wasn't Luka that I had had a crush on. It was.. someone else." Marinette admitted.

"Don't mind me asking. What happened with that boy?" Adrien asked.

"I found out that....there was no chance for me with that boy. I wanted to tell him my feelings, but I was too late. He left.

Even if he stayed. I probably would have not confessed. Even if I did tell him my feelings, I knew he had a crush on someone else. That person was not me." She 

"What about Luka?"

"He was probably the best person in my life back then. He was there for all the ultrasounds, Hugo's birth, His first word and his first steps. He was my shoulder to cry on. We were young. He got an offer to America so.. I let him go. We were still friends the whole time tho."

"I am sorry if that was too personal. I am just curious. If it makes you feel better" Adrien kindly smiled "I had never had a girlfriend in my life."

"The famous Adrien Agreste?"

"I mean I did go on a couple of dates from time to time, but never on seconds. There were nothing wrong with the girls, some were very sweet and successful, yet I did not find myself with any of them. I had a certain image in my head. The hair, laugh, eyes. Well anyway, how about we talk about something else?" Adrien flipped the page he hid while working on, revealing his master piece. 

It wasn't bad. that bad. the design was there, just the proportions were off. Marinette tried to hold it in, she really did. A few giggles slipped out as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." Adrien pointed an accusery finger at her. His voice was laced with fake disappointment. Adrien tsked when Marinette pulled out her crossed fingers from behind her back.

"You are a cheater missy." Marinette doubled down in laughter as she shrugged her shoulder and struck her tongue out like a child.

"Don't laugh!" Adrien glared warningly.

"Fine Fine. I was just teasing you. Don't take it too seriously. It is good enough, just leave the designing to me and focus on being the best CEO you can." She patted his shoulder in fake comfort as she smiled at is pouting face. With one glance of her watch, Marinette started packing everything up into her bag. "We need to pick up Hugo. School dismissal is in 10 minutes. That should be enough time for us to walk there."

Adrien helped Marinette pack everything. He stood up first brushing the dirt off is clothes and then extended his hand to help her up. 

Adrien and Marinette both walked in the nice weather around the neighborhood. They laughed and talked all up till they got to the school gates.

"It's funny to think that a few years back we were the ones attending that school." Adrien said. Both of them adoringly remembered all the memories they had here. The times marinette ran late, the competitions and the friendly moments they shared.

Hugo was out as soon as the bell rang. He was standing with a couple of friends talking, but ran to them as soon as he spotted them.

"Mama, uncle Adrien! What are you doing here?"

"Me and Adrien wanted to do work outside today. We decided to pick you up to have lunch together."

"Yay!" The little man cheered as he hugged Marinette. "Can we have pizza please?" his adorable puppy eyes affected both Marinette and Adrien.

"Sure thing buddy. I know a great pizzeria not too far from here, we can go there if you want." Adrien suggested as he scooped the young child in one arm, the other carrying his backpack.

It was a nice calm ride in Adrien's car on the way to the pizza place. Hugo excitedly talked about what happened in school today. Adrien drove out smiling. He glanced back whenever he could to smile or agree with Hugo.

Marinette engaged with them every once and a while but mostly spent looking at their sweet interaction. Both boys kept the conversation up until they were seated in their table ready to order.

Marinette sat by herself on one side while Hugo had insisted that he'd sit by Adrien. Marinette looked up from her menu momentarily to see both Adrien and Hugo both looking so serious in choosing their orders.

"Hello. What would you like to start off for drinks?" The waiter stood by their table ready with his notepad and pen.

Marinette was the first to answer. "A lemonade please."

Then Adrien followed. "A sprite please."

"And you, little one?" The waiter smiled as he looked at the young one.

"Chocolate milk please!"

"You got it kiddo. And for your mains?"

They all decided on sharing a large cheese pizza as it fit everyone's taste.

Hugo enjoyed the activity sheets that came on the back of the children's menu. Adrien joined in on helping him color the image with the crayons that came along. Marinette pouted as she was completely ignored by the two boys up till the food came. She did however, enjoy their interactions together. 

The duo lightly conversed with Hugo popping out every now and then. Marinette laughed as she pretended to feed Hugo his pizza, but ate it herself. Hugo pouted cutely before he laughed and hugged his mom.

Over all, it was one of the warmest days to Adrien's heart. every move made him fall deeper for Marinette and if there was any chance, he would like every day of his future to be like this one.


	30. Viperion

For Luka, life had been hectic in the past 4 years. Being a young boy who just strung his guitar with different melodies at 16 to being a full known singer in America is something else. 

Paris was not like New York. Although they both shared the point where both cities were full of life at night. As soon as he stepped foot onto their ground, he was determined. He had left the most precious thing to his heart back in Paris for this. His melody. 

The first three months he'd spent in New York had been the toughest. Late nights and cups of coffees at the recording studio. Him and Marinette hadn't texted much. The best moment in his life tho, was when Marinette sent him a video of her and Hugo vining to his song as she put him to bed. Along with the video she had wrote "Me and baby Hugh are very proud of you."

The late nights in the studios weren't a problem anymore. He spent every spare minute composing, singing and giving his best to get his name out there. His name made the music record list with sixty million views a year later. Marinette Dupain Cheng had been the reason behind all of him.

Late night messages for him were his favorite moments. With the time difference between them, he always made sure to video chat whenever he could. Marinette filled him in on every precious moment baby Hugo went through. 

Although they had agreed on keeping their label strictly as friends, Luka Coffaine arrived to Paris in December with a deep desire in his heart and a box in his pants pocket where he had saved his first hit song earnings for the special thing that would tie them together soon if she would agree.

Marinette was the first to invite him over to her house. There would be lots of time to spend with her outside, he was excited to see Hugo tho. 

Seeing that child open the door for him jabbed something in Luka. Last time he had personally seen him was the day he walked his first steps. Although not his child, Luka had a special spot for him. 

"Hey, Hugo." Luka bent down to the child's level to hug him in which the child quickly returned. "How are you doing? Where is Marinette?" 

Luka pointed excitedly to an American style kitchen where he could see Marinette stirring something that smelt delicious on the stove. "Hey Luka." Marinette greeted. 

Luka placed Hugo on the kitchen counter to peek at the pot Marinette stirred. "Mmm that smells great." 

"I made us all some spaghetti. I hope you like it." Marinette smiled. "I think i'll be eating all of that thankyou very much." Marinette snorted at his grin.

"I got something for Hugo." Luka passed the bag he was holding to the young one to open. "I hope you like it."

Hugo's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing what was in the bag. It was the new videogame he has been wanting in a while as well as a huge assortment of mouth watering candies.

"You didn't have to do that Luka." Marinette smiled as she saw the excitement on Hugo's face. 

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou uncle Luka. I love it! Mom can we play with this right now?"

"No Hugh. We need to eat dinner right now. You can play with it tomorrow if you want."

Hugo pouted as Luka laughed at the young one. "Listen to your mom little one."

"Fine, but can I play it with uncle Adrien when he comes over next time for video games?"

"Sure bud. Now go sit on the dinner table. the faster we finish dinner, the faster you'll get to eat those treats."

"Adrien comes here?" Luka asked as Marinette put the spaghetti into the waiting dishes. "He came here once for video games and we all went out once for pizza after work."

"Hugo seems to like him."

"Yea he does." Luka helped Marinette carry the plates over to the dinner table where Hugo was still admiring the video game in front of him.

"How is your school Hugo?" Luka clearly wanted to start a conversation with the little boy. "It's good. We are learning about superheroes!"

"That's cool! What superhero do you like?" Luka was immediately engaged in the topic with a high lever of curiosity.

"I like them all. Chat Noirs costume is the best. They are so cool! I wish I can be a superhero some day." Hugo gushed out.

"Do you like Viperion?" Luka asked. "I like him. His hair looks so nice. Like yours!" Marinette and Luka shared discreet smiles as they glanced at Hugo.

Luka wanted to laugh at the irony. What would happen if he knew that Viperion and ladybug currently sat in front of him or that his father is the greatly loved hero.

"What about you Marinette. You're workings the Agreste company now I see." 

"Yes, I am. Adrien was kind enough to give me a good spot there." 

"How do you like it?" Luka asked as he shoved yet another fork full of the heavenly dinner. 

"I love it, makes me feel right at home. Although we do have a lot of stress this time of the year. There's a fashion show in three weeks we're all preparing for."

"That's awesome. You've always wanted to work for Gabriel. I'm sure your designs will be great!" The rest of the dinner was spent chattering about Luka's concerts and life in New York.

Luka helped Marinette with the dishes generously. Marinette was happy seeing the two boys bond. She had talked to Hugo about Luka his whole childhood. She never expected however, the quick bonding they fell through the first time they've seen each other in years.

"Hugo isn't the only one I got presents for, you know. I got something for you too. My manager called me a few days ago for an offering. Although I wanted to take this time strictly out of work, it seems as he had arranged a concert for me in two days. It's a chance to have my first concert in Paris."

"Wow Luka! That's great!" Marinette gushed.

"I got you 5 tickets for front row seats for whoever you wish to bring along. I hope you can make it." Luka placed a white envelope where the tickets resided on the coffee table.

"You know I'll be there." Marinette assured him as she already knew who'd she bring along. she just hopped they'd be free to have yet another friendly time.

"Well then, I guess it's getting late out. I need to go." Luka stood smiling at Hugo. "I hope i'll see you little one soon." 

Marinette accompanied Luka up to the door with a smile at the great evening they had spent together. 

"I couldn't give you this in front of Hugo but, There is someone who really wanted to see you." She reached out from behind where Tikki and passed him a familiar black box with the red carvings on top.

"Sass." Luka said in awe. "You can have it for the time you're spending your n Paris. I've been very lonely on patrols you know." Marinette winked at him. Luka laughed as he shook his head.

"I'll meet you out on patrol soon." Luka promised. He didn't open the box yet, waiting to do so at the hotel.

The duo ended the evening with a hug and a wave up till Luka left her driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I have spent lots of time aside to write these small parts you read, I would be really happy if you showed me some appreciation and clicked the kudos button. You might binge read them in a minute, but it takes a long time for me to write them.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts or what you'd like to see in the future. A simple word from you can help me give you what you want. 
> 
> Till Next Time!


End file.
